


My Shot

by Dreamystory



Category: Hamilton - Miranda, His Dark Materials - Philip Pullman
Genre: Crossover, F/M, Human! Iorek, Lee is a dumbass
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-07-01
Updated: 2021-03-01
Packaged: 2021-03-04 23:01:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 13
Words: 24,235
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25014373
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dreamystory/pseuds/Dreamystory
Summary: Forces unite for the world to turn upside down
Relationships: Alexander Hamilton/Elizabeth "Eliza" Schuyler, John Barker Church/Angelica Schuyler
Comments: 4
Kudos: 13





	1. Albany

the Jordan College master had warned Lyra Belacqua of the greatness of America, of its rustic grandeur and above all of its crowding. Women with large skirts, wigs perfectly erected over their heads and corsets so tight that Lyra wondered how they could breathe walked with fans that partially covered their faces.  
The men walked erect, those who read, those who chatted about current events including politics and - said - imminent attacks by British forces. Being an Englishwoman herself, Lyra preferred not to speak. If really cornered, she would try to mask her British accent as much as possible if she didn't want to be pointed out as a spy.  
The real reason she had embarked on that long journey was a certain Philip Schuyler, and should have stayed in his mansion for a while. The college teacher claimed that he knew more about the opening of the worlds ... and perhaps the alethiometer.

Then she decided to keep her mouth shut while New York seemed to close over her, only spying on the arrival of a neighborhood of houses one more beautiful than the other, all placed in single file on the green grass. Lyra wondered if the rain was the reason why the grass was so green, and a small green meadow stretched for many miles.  
She began the search for the Schuyler Mansion, which ended when she saw the sign indicating that this was the house in which she would spend the following weeks.

She climbed the steps of the porch of the house and took a breath, then took her hand in a fist and knocked three times on the pure white wooden door, without even a hint of dust or dirt. That house looked very clean; very different from the dusty corners of the Jordan college.  
Lyra waited, swaying as she looked around, preparing a mental speech with tight lips and eyes full of anticipation.  
it took a moment before the round face of a middle-aged woman appeared from the open door. Lyra spoke in one breath before the one who looked like a waitress could say something or ask questions "Lyra Belacqua. I'm here on behalf of the master of Jordan College. I'm here for Philip Schuyler"  
the little woman looked her up and down; if he had something to say, it would certainly not be misleading about clothing. Lyra had put on her best clothes, her bag with the alethiometer on her shoulder. Lyra had done her best to hide her accent, but a few words in British had escaped her lips.  
the maid then stepped aside, letting her enter the sumptuous house. These Schuylers were nobles, apparently.

"Mr. Schuyler will arrive soon with his daughters" said the maid "I'm going to call them right away" and started for a nearby door while another maid was climbing up the stairs. In those fractions of minutes, Lyra remained standing in the large hall looking for a hold to hold on to to feel less embarrassed. She looked at the chandelier and her shoes, brushing the edge of the bag containing the alethiometer with her fingertips.  
The sound of shoes then caught her attention and she smoothed her dress with her hands quickly, crossing them on her lap and pulling out the best smile she could put up. Three girls came down the stairs and a man in his forties followed the maid. The little woman left them immediately, and Lyra watched the Schuylers.  
Philip nodded to his daughters to come closer; they were all very beautiful and wore brightly colored clothes with very tight corsets.  
"Miss Belacqua, welcome to America" said Philip Schuyler "These are my daughters: Angelica, Elizabeth and Margarita"  
Angelica smiled at her, Eliza greeted her with her hand and her sister apparently whose age was Lyra's could barely hold back her enthusiasm, and exploded in "hello! I'm Peggy! You're very pretty! You have traveled a lot! What is England like? And the alethiometer? oooh, can I see it?"  
Angelica took her younger sister by the shoulders "excuse her, she couldn't wait for you to arrive," she said. Eliza broke in "we all couldn't wait!" She exclaimed, rushing forward for an affectionate embrace as few Lyra had received. "It's a pleasure to meet you! We've heard so much about you!"  
Lyra returned the hug "it's a pleasure for me too," he said, Eliza broke the embrace and took her hands in hers.  
Philip cleared his throat "I remind you, girls, that you have to be down in town for the tailor at noon. The carriage will wait for you at 11 in front of the house," he said.  
Angelica nodded, then her eyes lit up "Can Lyra come with us?" he suggested "it would be a good opportunity to show you the city and spend some time together!"

Philip Schuyler looked at his daughters, then the girl "is a good idea" he said "if Miss Lyra is fine, you can go."  
Lyra smiled. Why not? until she didn't catch anyone's attention, there was no problem.

"I would be pleased."


	2. Aaron Burr, Sir

"Why won't you admit that we're lost?" Lee Scoresby asked skilfully dodging the people who pretended not to see them and overtook them with their shoulders. He and his friend had arrived in New York City for half an hour, and they hadn't even had time to figure out which from neighborhood people started pushing, and it was a miracle that Iorek didn't push himself. ..and those people would bitterly regret it if it happened; Lee looked like an elf subspecies, a skinny, malnourished woodland creature compared to the Norse god his friend looked like, and the contrast between the two was obvious and impressive. Lee was short in height compared to Iorek, but when he wasn't next to him his height would have seemed normal. He always wore a wide coat with his hands still stuck in his pockets and a cowboy hat on his head, he had medium dark skin and black ebony hair, large dark eyes and black mustaches. His whole appearance was due to his Navajo descent from his mother and Puerto Rican by his father, causing Lee to become a mix of two different ethnicities, something that many women seemed to find fascinating - reason why they approached the cowboy heartbreaker to begin with. In all his travels, Lee had to have had about twenty relationships in many different states. He had not grown fond of any woman with whom he had been, in any case.

Iorek, on the other hand, had a very light skin, without even the slightest hint of freckle as one would have expected to see on a face of a northern man, two sculpted cheekbones and hard and intense facial features. He had two equally intense, dark, penetrating and deep eyes with two darker eyebrows - slightly - compared to the color of his hair, which were of an ivory blonde color and which fell slightly over his neck. From what the reserved Iorek had told him, Lee knew that his best friend was of Viking descent - he noticed at first sight. Iorek wore simple travel clothes, a green tunic with a shoulder bag on his shoulder, dark trousers and heavy boots. His hair was tied in a ponytail while the Norse man was looking around "because we aren't lost." he said promptly "I know exactly where we are" and saying this he turned a very confusing map of the city that had been trimmed on the ship in his hands. Iorek had spent most of the ship journey examining it to figure out where the city ended and where it started. Lee waved his own hat "yeah..." he said "sure, so tell me: where are we?"

Iorek deftly folded the map, raising an eyebrow at him "in New York City." he said, then stuffed that useless pile of paper into his bag. Lee straightened his hat "well, I don't see any other alternatives, fella--" he said looking around and crashing into Iorek's arm when yet another rude son of a bitch fell on him, barking at Lee something that had to do with epithets rather unkempt. The Texan snorted annoyed "- if not ask for directions." And looked at Iorek, ready to receive a stubborn reply.

The other crossed his arms over his chest "better to wander all day then." he said hastily. Lee rolled his eyes "Iorek ..." he said, he had absolutely no willpower to stand up against a stubborn Viking descendant like his best friend "I don't think wandering all day for a city full of hostile people would fall into your options "

Iorek shrugged" I am full of surprises, apparently. "  
Wherever they went, no matter how high the level of disorientation was; Iorek was too proud to ask for directions. But after a three-day ship trip, the last thing Lee wanted to do was not to stand up to him "Iorek, please."  
"It's a bad idea," the other retorted  
"why?"  
"because asking for directions is humiliating."

Lee rubbed his temples, doing so they wouldn't get anywhere. "we will do so. You can pretend not to know me if you want; we'll enter the first bar that'll come to the street and I'll stop to ask for information."  
Iorek gave a snort and rolled his eyes.

at that point it was the moment when Lee used the 'Stare' technique. He crossed his arms and stared at his best friend until Iorek gave up. It may have been the fatigue of the three-day trip that could possibly be taken care of in both with some shots of tequila that made him give up first "let's get some sensible information to get to that stupid building of the general's management."  
The reason they both sought their fortune in America was because of the impending revolution that was about to happen, it seemed. Different ideals clashed, tension was breathed in the air while members of different social parties competed for a spot in the spotlight. When the mandate for recruitment of soldiers came, the two friends had not hesitated to use the army as an opportunity. For Lee, an opportunity for social advancement and for Iorek ... well, his fighting spirit had prompted him to do so. He would have been a good soldier.  
Lee gave him a pat on the shoulder "I figured out how to make you obey..." he said jokingly "we should do this kind of travel more often."

Iorek rolled his eyes "with you in the grip of seasickness in the cabin? No thanks, next time I'll go swimming instead." he said, although Lee could find a hint of laughter in his voice.

The first bar that happened to them was a small place, evidently frequented by a few, since there were only two men who spoke to it before, and its interior was practically deserted.  
Lee adjusted his jacket "wait here, or come after me ... oh well, Ior, do as you please."  
the other man snorted, Lee dared to touch his weak spot. "You know I hate when you call me Ior." and because he knew that calling him Ior was using a kind of reverse psychology that would have forced Iorek to come with him

"... I come with you just to be sure.. you never know what those two could do."  
"stop being so vigilant, you have no idea of the anxiety you transmit." Lee said, and he started walking towards the two men who were talking, knocked with a finger on the shoulder of the man turned back. He turned and revealed himself to be a man with an olive complexion very similar to Lee's and an aquiline nose, very black hair pulled back into a thing and clothes a bit loose for him, next to him there was a bald man who looked at them curiously

"Excuse me, gentlemen." Lee said, taking off his hat "hello, me and my friend are new here. We got lost and we would need directions to get to the General Management Building."  
The man rubbed the back of his neck "ah, heheh ... well, there's a problem then, because I'm new here too, gentlemen."  
Lee heard Iorek mumble something like a 'nice hole in the water.' and kicked him in the shin without being seen, Iorek lost his balance for a moment and gave him a grim look that Lee felt burned on his neck. "oh,i see."

the other hurried to say "But Mr. Burr can help you!" and pointed to the other man. Aaron Burr came forward "why are you headed there, gentlemen...?"

"Scoresby and Byrnison. Lee Scoresby and Iorek Byrnison" said Lee "we want to enlist."  
Aaron Burr looked at them for a moment "well, the gates won't open before this evening." he said "and it's more than five blocks away."  
Iorek murmured the little 'hole in the water' with a chant in his voice. Lee masked his discomfort "oh, dammit." he murmured  
"Well, I also went there to enlist when I met Mr. Burr," said the other man, "oh! but I didn't introduce myself! Alexander Hamilton, glad to meet you." and held out a hand to the two. Lee squeezed it first "Lee Scoresby" repeated "for friends, only Lee."

then Alexander held out his hand to Iorek and the man squeezed "York Burningson, right?" Alex repeated. Iorek refrained from sighing, it was common for someone to get confused with a name that looked more like a tongue twister. "Iorek Byrnison." he repeated softly. Alexander nodded "Oh, beg your pardon, Mr. Byrnison."

"It is quite alright,mr. Hamilton" he said. "come from afar, you two?" Asked Aaron Burr. Iorek nodded "my traveling companion here is from Texas, I am Svalbardian." Alex looked at him "Svalbardian?" he asked curiously, he had never heard that nationality. "It is located in Norway. It is an archipelago near the north pole." Burr looked at him in amazement "mercy! There must be a terrible cold down there!" he said with sincere astonishment. Iorek nodded "having been born there, the cold is just a word with an article for me, Mr. Burr" The man nodded, then looked at them all three "can I offer you a drink, gentlemen?" counseled to. Lee did not hesitate to approve "it would be an honor for both of us." he said, speaking also on behalf of Iorek. As much as that Viking was grumpy, it somehow faded away at the prospect of a beer. "I take this opportunity to give you some advice and ask some questions." 

Nothing wrong with that. The group sat down in front of mugs of beer, and Iorek struggled not to swallow his mug all at once. he merely sipped softly, feigning a calmness that was not his "what party are you?" asked Burr. Lee took off his "Revolutionary" hat and replied. Iorek shrugged "Revolution is the watchword." he said, Alexander was the most fiesty "oh, if there was a war we could show the English what we are made of!" he exclaimed, a little too loudly. Iorek drank again and smiled, he already liked this Hamilton. 

Burr looked at him "talk less," he said calmly, Alex looked at him "what?" Burr put his pitcher of beer on the wooden table "smile more." He said. Iorek no longer followed, put down the beer and looked "why?" Burr crossed his legs "don't let them know what you are against, and what you're in favor of." he said softly, he seemed afraid of being heard. Lee joined the conversation "he can't be serious, Mr. Burr" he said quietly. Burr shot him a look "you want to get ahead?" he asked all three. The three nodded "sure."  
Burr put his arms behind his head "trust me, those who talk nonsense ends up being shot." Iorek remarked, "Is expressing one's ideals a nonsense for you?" he asked a little brusquely. Before Burr could answer, the door to the bar swung open and three men who at first glance looked like the usual drunkards made their way to the counter and ordered giant mugs of beer and set off to find a place. Watching the only place with a few chairs was the tables of Burr, Hamilton, Scoresby and Byrnison. A man with curly hair and green eyes approached "do you mind if we sit with you?" he asked. Lee made room for him "Sit down, comrades." he said "revolutionaries?"

The three men sat down "me and Lafayette are." said a man who at first sight seemed to be Irish. The other was clearly French, judging by the accent. "I am an abolitionist." said the curly-haired man. Iorek nodded "and what are you planning to abolish Mr...?" he asked. The man turned his thumb on the edge of his own glass "Laurens. John Laurens." he said "I am to abolish the slavery of the black tribes in America." he said, letting his fist fall on the wooden table "and if those cops try to stop me, this foot of mine will stick up their ass!" Iorek looked at him "I'll tell you the truth, I like your plan." he said "Iorek Byrnison, I'm sure you and I will get along Laurens."

the other man whose manner seemed much more settled but crude at the same time spoke "Marie-Joseph Paul Yves Roch Gilbert du Motier, the Don Juan of France." He said. Lee smiled "and is your goal here is to make conquests?" he asked. Lafayette laughed "not this time, mon ami!" he said "I come only to say bonsoir and to make that fucking head of King George understand that I am the best."

The third man pushed Lafayette away "well, a tailor against a Don Juan?" he said "It seems like an unequal struggle, gentlemen. I am an Hercules Mulligan." John messed his hair "famous for having intercorses with daughters and horses." he said and Iorek hoped he was joking. "Enough with sex, anyway!" shouted Laurens "a toast to the revolution!"  
Lee knew that Laurens was drunk before he even started. "and to top it off, Aaron Burr!" and bent over one knee from the chair he was standing on "give us some of your knowledge!" Burr rolled his eyes "Good luck with that, you are taking a stand. You spit ahead, I will just sit. We'll see where we'll get, gentlemen."  
Laurens spoke again "but the revolution is upon us, what are you standing for?"  
Alex hadn't said a word until then. But at that moment he spoke "and if you don't stand for anything, what will you fall for?" 

All eyesw now on Alex. He fell silent on the scene. John then spoke "who is he?"


	3. My Shot

Whoever this Hamilton was, Iorek had to admit that he liked that whole pepper boy; seized by the heat of the speech he got up beating a fist on his chest as he spoke with a bright spark in his eyes "I graduated from Kings college, and not to brag but I am doing very well with words!" He exclaimed "my only problem is that sometimes I get carried away a little too much."  
Lee listened intently, drumming his fingers on the table "where are you from, Hamilton?" He asked. The young man tied the tightest ponytail "... um ... of Charlestown." She said ; a shadow crossed his eyes, but that soon vanished when he shook his head "how old are you? I'm 19!" Iorek keept his eyes wide open...he was that young? Well,he had no expression lines on his face ... and above all he had no shadows on it, at least not as many as he himself had. Lafayette proudly raised her chin "twenty years just turned, Mon Ami!" Beside him, badly seated, Hercules nodded to them drinking the last drops of the beer mug "twenty-two." He answered. Laurens was busy taking off his heavy jacket, so he replied in a tense voice "twenty." Lee was starting to feel warm in turn and waved his cowboy hat over his face, letting his head fall back "twenty-three in August" Iorek in turn shrugged "twenty-four." Alexander calmed down and sat down, turning his forefinger on his now empty mug "we're all close in age ... thank goodness!" Despite appearing more peaceful, that spark was well lit in his eyes and did not indicate that he wanted to go out "and your studies?"  
Iorek ran a hand through his hair "Lee and I attended the same university." he said avoiding to say that they had been kicked out after a dispute with a student of the time. Iofur Raknison, a historical enemy of Iorek, and of whom he had never heard of again after that. However following it, all three had been thrown out for insubordination ... they had therefore thrown themselves on the military academy without renouncing to have adequate education enough to join the army.

It seemed that Laurens and Mulligan had attended Kings College, while Lafayette had studied in his hometown of France.  
"We are all so young." Iorek said, Before Lafayette wrapped his arm around his shoulders and exclaimed "young, but we already think big!" He exclaimed, not knowing that Iorek didn't like physical contact very much and not noticing the grimace that the young man made in his direction. "Um, yes" Burr intervened "but with what weapons, if I can ask?"  
It was a more than legitimate question, Iorek thought. He was not entirely wrong; until they joined the army how could they think of starting a protest out of the blue? Who would listen to them? In the eyes of others they would have appeared only as a ramshackle group of kids looking for trouble, certainly with the intent to fight for justice "weapons will be found." Laurens intervened, with a contagious enthusiasm "oh, I can already see myself! On the back of a stallion as I lead the very first black battalion in history." It was risky. Very risky considering the slavery of that period and how the landowners could react to the deprivation of slaves ... but Iorek was with him until the end. He firmly believed in everyone's freedom ... that's why they were going to fight, right? Fairness and freedom. "As far as I'm concerned, I prefer to fight for my country rather than being closed to sew pants!" Mulligan said "so I toast to this! Freedom for all!"  
Lafayette began to speak with a mellifluous French accent "I am in this only because of anarchy, nothing else! A toast for that too!"  
Burr interrupted the atmosphere with a sigh "do you want a low voice, everyone?!" He said "geniuses, stay out of trouble and you will improve your expectations of success!" This was greeted with accusing looks, including Lee's ... and Lee didn't hate anything or anyone, but Iorek firmly perceived the annoyance against that damper. Immediately, Burr raised his hands in surrender but continued to turn the knife in the fold saying "I'm with you, but the situation is ... delicate." He hesitated on the last word. Why? What was he hesitating to do? "And why would it be?"  
Burr rolled his eyes "because the ones who speaks out of turn gets shot." He said coldly, Iorek snorted. He was not afraid, certainly not of a duel. They had faced much worse, Lee and him. If someone challenged him as a result he would also challenge Lee, and if someone challenged Lee Iorek would serve as his right shoulder "we are ready to take the risk." Lee echoed it "right, gang of ruffians?" That joking appellation was greeted with applause cries. Hamilton, as hot as ever, got on the table and said, "how could we ever fail with such a squadron?" He asked "Take a look, Burr; Mr. Lafayette, as tough as Lancelot, Mulligan's hot pants, that big piece of Laurens man ... I like you a lot! And how could we forget about our Texan gunslinger, Scoresby and his invincible Viking Byrnison! " Alexander was definitely warming up, entering the heart of the conversation "so what are we waiting for? Show me where the ammunition is!"  
But the young man stopped suddenly, embarrassed all of a sudden "I'm talking too loud, right? Agh, I expected it ..." And he started playing with his own fingers "forgive me ... I've never had a group of friends first. I just want to make you proud of me. "  
The group looked at him in amazement ... how could such a small person contain so much power and infinite energy within himself? It seemed that if they let him talk, Hamilton could have talked for hours without ever exhausting arguments. Laurens looked at the others, then again Hamilton "you have to go in front of a crowd, immediately!" He said "God, you are a very precious resource!"

The young man's eyes brightened to those words "... really?"  
Laurens got up abruptly from the chair "Yes! Really!" he exclaimed "have courage all of you! let's do it as long as we are young, the future of the country is us. If we don't fight for it nobody will do it!" and having said that he put his hand forward with an expression that Iorek found all too familiar. The expression of those looking for trouble "show that crowd what we are capable of." he said, looking at each of them. A moment of silence followed followed by several chairs that moved; the ramshackle six, who had met by chance, put a hand over each other like an oath, a wish for good luck "fuck the rest! carpe diem!" Mulligan exclaimed. This incitement was followed by a chorus of enthusiastic shouts as all six rushed out of the bar ... Hamilton had been the first to take to the square and already had a decent crowd "aren't you tired of all this?" he exclaimed hoarsely as he stood on a barrel to dominate the crowd. Lee smiled at the crowd's exclamations about what he had just noticed and dipped a pat on his friend's arm, looking at him "that guy is a force of nature!"  
and Iorek, who had seen natural forces, nodded "he has a lot of spirit." soon all three were part of a chorus protests wider than they imagined. With unbridled passion, Lafayette shouted "Libertèe! Egalitèe! Fraternitèe!" although nobody knew what this meant, they all repeated throwing their fists in the air and letting go of protests of all kinds; the six were ready to leave the place of anyone who wanted to speak ... but it was up to them to lead that protest for now, since they had started it. "To freedom of thought!" Lee exclaimed, rolling his hat in the air without remembering to have left his jacket inside the bar. "YES !!!" the crowd answered, with an energy that took his breath away and flushed his cheeks with happiness. Someone was really listening to them! Laurens echoed "the abolition of slavery!" and Iorek had been able to understand that slavery was serious for him, and that he would get killed in order to defend the slaves. As for himself, he punched the air and shouted "let this war make us stronger! Freer!" he was greeted with shouts of agreement and a chorus once the crowd understood that their intentions for enlistment had ended. The choir shouted "Freedom! Freedom!" rhythmically. 

And that hymn to life vibrated in his bones.


	4. Chapter 4 : The story of tonight

The evening fell after that day on fire with protest cries, the energy of the day in general. So much that returning to the club for another toast was more than necessary, just to end on a high note.  
The group sat at the same table, with the advantage that the place was less crowded than it was during the day and had the opportunity to laugh without being looked at badly by the other customers whose only purpose was to leave the house and take refuge in a place where other people's business could go unnoticed.  
Tousled hair and being slightly tipsy, Iorek didn't remember ever laughing so much "what a day!" Lee exclaimed, unbalancing himself from the chair in a dangerous way and stretching his arms, stretching "very different from those in Texas, to  
true Ior? "  
and having said that he punched him lightly on the arm, Iorek rolled his dark eyes "decidedly."  
talking about Texas aroused the interest of others; Lafayette had never left France in all those years and that was his first time abroad, and the same was true of everyone else in the group, including Alexander. Only Lee and Iorek seemed to have developed the typical wandering of a traveler in all those years they knew "how is texas?" John asked, genuinely curious "is it similar to South Carolina?" Lee fiddled with the cowboy hat absentmindedly "I think so, I haven't been back in a while. It's very hot there."  
the only candle that illuminated the atmosphere was the one placed in the center of the round table "was hit by the impending war in turn. This is why we decided to join, we have experience in combat."

"rifles and the like?"  
Lee firmly nodded "I have an impeccable aim." But he heard Iorek chuckle beside him, he ended up nudging him in the side but this did not stop the blonde's giggles "what are you insinuating?"  
"that sometimes you don't see a palm from your nose!" to hear the voice so youthful yet of a certain thickness of Iorek flicker in prey to an attack of laughter was strange, but to see him be so... himself was a sight for sore eyes. Lee knew how much his friend had suffered in the past. "I bet I could take you blindfolded in the chest!"  
Iorek snorted a laugh again "hm... sure ..." he said with a thread of provocation in his voice. Mulligan spoke "I swear to you, if it were not that you are so different at first sight I would say that you are brothers." he said "you tease like two brothers would."

it corresponded in part to how playful their relationship was; sure, sometimes their two characters came in stark contrast. Iorek tended to take everything seriously, while Lee took it all lightly. Never a worry, never a negative thought about a dangerous situation ... and this lack of judgment sent Iorek on a rampage. Iorek's touchiness on certain subjects and Lee's being a little childish sometimes made things even more complicated. Lee wasn't doing it on purpose ... but sometimes he just didn't see where all the problems Iorek kept seeing were. But this, the usually silent Iorek, took him as complete neglect of everything.  
Communicating with Iorek Byrnison was .... difficult. Not impossible but very, very complicated. Lee had understood over time that Iorek would never be one of many words, so understanding what his mood was in any situation was not exactly a trivial matter. When a situation bothered him, Lee certainly could not understand his annoyance from the facial expression. He had to dig deep, because the question "are you angry?" Iorek tended to look at him, and then look elsewhere again. In one of their first quarrels, where they then decided to clarify and make peace, Lee had confessed to him "you really are a business. You know that, don't you?"

"Gentlemen," John Laurens, calmer than the fiery afternoon Lee would have remembered forever "This is our last night as men who have lived in darkness. From tomorrow, a new life begins." and raised his empty beer mug, his eyes glazed with tiredness but also with happiness moved from individual to individual. Alexander, whose ebony-black ponytail was now disheveled, let go of a smile "to freedom, something that nobody can ever take away from us." Mulligan echoed "never." Iorek looked at them, smiling genuinely "and if we don't have to live to see the glory that will come, our children will tell the story of this night." Lafayette's smile was accentuated on the curve of his cheeks carved by the light of the now weak candle "another round of beers, are you there?" he said, his strong French accent made it even more elegant and retro in a way.  
After the so-called tour, the six went outside; and the night was perhaps even more beautiful than the day. The moon was shining high in the sky, and as a warning the flame lamps of the city had ceased to obscure the light of the stars ... as if they themselves had been ashamed of trying to overlook that natural light.  
Regardless of the people who might have already been sleeping, Laurens and Lafayette began to run for a piece of the road, one arm around the other's shoulders. Iorek, Lee and Hercules walked calmly behind them enjoying the view. "It's been a long time since I saw the stars shine like that." Lee commented, a cloud of smoke came out of his mouth as he spoke. Hercules smiled "it's a great show."  
"even more beautiful with the Northern Lights."  
Lee nodded "yes. It is. Do you miss svalbard?" Iorek ran a mabo through his hair "not now." he said smiling "because I found something better than a monotonous life."  
and having said that he looked forward "I found a group of like-minded people." Lafayette and Laurens were intent on a dance with arms locked on the shore of the beach to which they had come, only the sound of the sea could be heard in the background with their laughter, together with the complaints of some neighbors "keep quiet, brat nonsense slackers!" someone shouted in a very threatening and hoarse voice, followed by someone who said "I am sending you to dance in cat fights, big heads!"  
Laurens and Lafayette backed each other as the three joined them "come and show me what you can do then!" Laurens exclaimed, raising her fists as she laughed.  
"you and which army ?!" the voice answered, even more annoyed. Iorek put a hand near his mouth and shouted "if you are looking for mange with him, you are looking for mange with us!" she exclaimed "go back to mending socks!"

"don't make me get down ther, boy!"  
"ohh, we're shaking with fear!" said Lafayette, pretending to tremble "the edges of my waistband are all a quiver!"

It was a last stunt before the storm.

•••

Enrolling was simpler than the six thought. It was enough to sign, make a medical examination and go to the field behind for further presentations; it was large and with a grassy green field.  
It was full of men whom none of them knew, who exchanged nods of greeting and who spoke. "this place is huge ..." Alexander lavished, looking around like a child "it's truly amazing!"  
"it is."  
American flags floated high in a wind that the group didn't hear "I wonder where Burr is." Laurens said "he disappeared into thin air yesterday." Lafayette casually shrugged "will be around here, mon ami" he said "don't worry, he can take care of himself." For once Iorek paid no attention to where he was going, too enchanted by that place in general. And in the crowd he didn't realize he was going to end up on a stranger. When it happened, the two only clashed on the shoulder, and Iorek returned to reality to turn around and apologize for the impact when a screeching voice complained "be careful, you fool!" And then Iorek died inside when he recognized that voice. The stranger's eyes and his had met for a split second after the impact, and only then did they both seem to realize who the other was. And now they were stuck close to each other, unable to turn around. "Byrnison ?!"  
Iorek bit his lower lip invoking patience "you're kidding me, I hope."

Iofur Raknison turned at the same time "what the hell are you doing here?" he asked in a shrill voice. Iorek tried to hold back a neutral expression when he saw the rest of the group approach "it's none of your business."  
The other's fists landed on his hips "you harbor resentment, are you still angry about that little accident?"  
Iorek felt a mad desire to smash that donkey's face with his fists, but he had to repress it "I would have every right."  
"answers ready as always."  
"I can't say the same about you."

Iofur looked at him with a very sincere little smile "it seems that we will see each other very often." she said "we're in the same Army, but that doesn't mean you and me are allies. So don't get strange ideas, Byrnison. How I destroyed you once I can do it again"  
Iorek glared at him with the look "trust me, I would rather receive a bullet in the forehead than to ally with you." he said calmly "good day, I hope they shoot you on sight."  
and went away. The group followed, but only Lee understood what had happened.  
•••  
The six shared the tent, of course, and Iorek threw a boot against the edge of it, cursing in a language that Lee recognized as Icelandic. "Calm down, Mon ami." Laf was the most relaxed of all that mess "if you're lucky they'll challenge him to a duel and he'll be out of here in no time."  
Iorek sat down on his cot, running a hand through his hair "the last place I didn't expect to see that ... that rat face - and he shows up here! Fuck It!"

It was really frustrating, and only Lee perceived it "come on, let's just hope you won't meet him so often ..."  
Iorek's response was so dry that a general laugh left immediately "or that they shoot him on sight."


	5. Chapter 5 : the schuyler sisters

Albany turned out to be so different from how Lyra had expected.   
The cities were certainly no less crowded, with men and women all dressed up in elegant clothes; tight corsets, white wigs similar to skyscrapers for parrots and men in uniforms. Poor people who got up above barrels and shouted something about a knew well revolution. Lyra that relations with King George and America lately were anything but harmonious. But the Schuyler sisters didn't seem worried by the crowd of revolutionaries, so Lyra didn't talk about it and the three didn't talk about it in turn. Angelica walked proudly at the head of the group with her long elegant and confident steps, her mass of curled black hair bouncing fluidly on her shoulders. Elizabeth was immediately behind her, her step more distracted but certainly no less elegant and energetic. Her delicate face was traversed by a smile. Peggy was arm in arm with Lyra, and hovering in a clumsy way. From time to time she stumbled and it was up to Lyra to keep her from falling face down on the ground.  
It was only when they moved too far from home that the younger sister Schuyler's pace visibly slowed down "what are we doing here?"  
Angelica didn't even turn to look at her "taking a walk, remember?" she answered calmly. Peggy looked at Lyra for a split second as if she expected to see her own panic on the blonde's face, but Lyra didn't understand what was wrong about that. "but Daddy said to be home by sunset!" Peggy squeaked. Angelica raised an eyebrow, a shrewd smile crossed her face "Daddy doesn't need to know." she said pinching her younger sister's cheek. But this behavior always stimulates the panic that seemed to have unleashed in Peggy's head. He grabbed Eliza's arm as if he wanted to make her reason "Betsey, Daddy said don't go down to the city!" he said pleadingly. Eliza briefly pressed her forefinger against her little sister's button nose with a hidden tenderness "you can go home if you're afraid." She told her.

"girls, don't you see?" Angelica's voice interrupted the conversation "it's amazing to go around with this atmosphere!" and Lyra knew about adventures. Definitely walking in the midst of all that ambaradan was a new kind of adventure. It was above all to see the strong contrast between wealth and poverty. Between those who had no opinion on the impending war and those who had very clear ideas. "If a war is an Adventure..." muttered Peggy, crossing her arms and sticking out her lower lip in a childish pout. "our father also wants to go to war." Lyra froze. Philip Schuyler? at war? sure, he was a man of imposing stature ... but he was still at a certain age ... and battles were bloody. She wasn't sure that the father of the three sisters was able to fight in it without being injured or worse. Angelica twirled forward "but we're breathing new ideas in the air!" he said "we are living a new page in history!" he opened his arms to the sky, enjoying the breeze that was blowing at that moment. Eliza thought about bringing it back to reality, grabbing her arm. "Are we here for a specific reason, Angelica?"  
The older sister's eyebrow shot up and wrapped an arm around her sister's shoulders "a mind at work is the main thing." She said.  
What did she mean by a mind at work? Lyra squeezed her brains but didn't seriously understand what Angelica's goal was ... In any case, the search for this fateful mind at work continued and the more they descended towards the lower city, the less luxurious neighborhood of Albany Lyra began to glimpse the real life of the city itself; children running around happily trying to catch each other, street vendors, but also men waving sheets in the air ... and to them a boy dressed in purple began to follow the four girls with a certain insistence that troubled Lyra "Angelica?" She ended up calling her "who is he?" Angelica turned and so did Eliza and Peggy. The same expression appeared on the faces of the three sisters; it was an expression of annoyance mixed with frustration "oh God, not again."  
"why not?"  
The answer did not come, because with a jump the boy was already next to them "what a day!" she exclaimed in a shrill voice, hopping beside the three sisters and Lyra. "Summer days are the most beautiful; people in a hurry stand alongside pretty people."  
"keep walking."  
but the boy with a jump found himself in front of the girls, blocking them from passing. Lyra, however, clearly saw the boy's dark eyes, and they did not seem ill-intentioned ... only prone to annoy. "sorry, young ladies, but from your perfume it seems to me that your daddy has money." saying this he had taken Angelica's hand and laid a kiss on it, but her older sister Schuyler had withdrawn her hand with a disgusted expression "what are you looking for? an urchin that can give you some idea?"

Angelica turned away "You disgust me, Burr." She said. He didn't lose heart "ah, so you discussed me?" he said "trust me, I'm a trust fund my dear."  
That expression offended Lyra beyond all limits, and she was willing to give him a piece of her mind "but-how dare you?" she exclaimed, Peggy put her arm forward to keep her from pouncing on Burr. Angelica raised a hand "I've recently read a book." She replied coldly to Burr "Common sense, by Thomas Payne. Some people say that I am intense or crazy ... but do you know what I believe in? I believe in revelation." And as she spoke he surrounded Burr, burning him with her gaze "I believe in the truth that all men were created equal ... but until Thomas Jefferson puts women in the rest of the book, I won't give peace. Good day, Burr . "

he didn't even give him time to answer, because he walked away and dragged the others with him. It was at that moment that Lyra decided that she would admire Angelica's strength and her ability to stand up to anyone without batting an eyelid. She would have admired Eliza for her sweetness and her infinite compassion for anyone and would have admired Peggy for her devotion to family, for her tenderness and for her enthusiasm for the world ...  
Maybe that was her place, not in Oxford with those pupils full of prejudices and clear ideas about the role of women. But there with the Schuyler sisters.


	6. Chapter 6 : Right hand man

The day of the aforementioned arrival of the General of American troops was stormy and located exactly one month after the enlistment for the impending war. Early in the morning thirty-two thousand war boats were seen on the horizon landing on the coast of New York City, and even from that distance you could breathe the enthusiasm in the air related to the return of George Washington. Lee thought it was a joke, rumors about George Washington had reached Texas from time to time ... but had never been anything too revealing for him? no, of course not. That man was like God; he had never seen him, but he believed in him and had faith in his ideas. When he learned that he would meet what was now his army to defend America, he spat the water he was drinking straight in the face of the unfortunate Lafayette who promptly started cursing in French (Yes, Laf did _not_ have much patience. ) and frightening the rest of his tent mates, who abruptly diverted attention to what they were doing " ** _GEORGE WASHINGTON?!"_** Lee exclaimed hoarsely as Lafayette removed the water from his face muttering: " _putain_ , be careful!"

Lee turned to the others "say, did you _know_?!" Alex and John exchanged a confused glance, as if to ask if Lee had drunk something.

Iorek didn't even look up from the book that he read "George _who_?" he asked without a minimum of interest. At that point all the astonished glances moved on him, as if they had just heard him swear in ancient Norwegian with subtitles in scribbled Aramaic. It didn't take long for Iorek to realize that everyone was looking at him, and the Norwegian looked around in a confused way "...what?"

Hercules put his hands together and brought them under his chin "don't you know who George _Washington_ is ...?" it was the most spontaneous question that came out of his mouth. Iorek frowned "... No?" he said "I don't know much about America."

"Well, he's a general." John said, explaining the situation more gently. John was like that, he was charismatic and strong but he knew how to be terribly compassionate and emotional. "and apparently he'll guide us. My wisdom stops here, gentlemen."

Lee slumped back on his chair, looking at a fixed point of the tent with a smile "we'll meet George Washington ..." he said with a lost air among a thousand fantasies. Iorek went back to his book with a sigh, but still kept an eye on the conversation.

He did not understand why it was necessary to feel honor to meet any human being ... he only hoped he was not a madman who believed himself who knows who and to whom power had given the head. "I believe we will win this war if God wills." said Hercules running a hand through his short curly hair. Iorek put the book with a thump on the bedside table next to his hammock "don't say nonsense" he said quite abruptly. "The outcome of a battle depends on the commander and the collaboration of the soldiers. If we win it will be with our own strength." Hercules had learned to understand Iorek's character and not to take it personally if every once in a while his reply seemed brusque and cold.

"I understand that you don't believe in any entity." he replied then, Iorek relaxed "I believe when I have a reason to do it." She said. Lafayette sighed sitting at the round table in the center of the tent "in this case we will have to believe in George Washington." he said shaking his head, but skepticism was thick in the air. 

* * *

The air was humid.

The sky brought clouds full of impending rain, and the darkened sun cast unfriendly shadows on the military camp. There must have been at least a million soldiers, all arranged in different lines and forming rectangles from above. Lee and John were arranged in the same line, Iorek and Lafayette in the next line and Alex and Hercules in two successive lines. Some thunder echoed in the distance, signaling the arrival of a thunderstorm and even from a distance Lee could see Iorek's usually straight hair curling under the effect of the scarcely breathable air.

The Texan gestured and practically chuckled in his face, Iorek wrinkled his nose responding adequately to the playful mockery. They had a way of joking all of their own, which they managed to implement without being seen, but the playful air stopped when a figure on a kind of stage nearby shouted loudly : " _gentlemen!"_ attracting the attention of all men, who immediately came to attention with hands behind their backs and high chins.

It was Burr, and Lee couldn't help being surprised. Just him, who at first impression had seemed like a piece of wood that now expressed himself with so much emphasis? he looked like another person gesturing without checking.

"Give it up, gentlemen, to George Washington!" and made way for an imposing and fully dressed figure, there was no doubt that this was the most elegant and self-confident man that Lee had ever seen in his entire life. He watched him walk proudly over the wood and even from there he heard the sound of his heels, dry and coincident, against the ruined wood. The commander's serious and penetrating eyes seemed to scrutinize them all, one by one, but as quickly as possible. The first sensation that struck him was of infinite smallness in comparison to that mountain of man "We are in trouble, gentlemen!" his thundering voice exclaimed, proud posture and hands behind his back "In addition to being outnumbered, none of you are a veteran. None of you have experience with battle." The commander paced back and forth for a second "for this I will need a right hand man."

Right hand man? what did it mean? someone who was the _aide a champe_ in battle? Lee frowned; when he had joined Iorek in this darts game he could never have imagined that their situation was so serious that he had to force a well-known veteran to ask for help ... how many troops did the British _have_?

Were they really _that_ powerful?

For the first time in his life, Lee Scoresby found himself seriously worried. "I will not accept insubordination of any kind; I want the most civilized behavior possible, we must all be united against the enemy. Anyone who dares to disobey will suffer such a harsh punishment he will remember for the rest of his life, have I been clear? "

The assent came in a manly "yes, Sir." from everyone. Lee looked around to look for the faces of his companions, but managed to see Iorek, Alex and John. And all three had a similar expression; Iorek calculated how many possibilities they had, Alex had assumed a somewhat doubtful expression and John was completely assorted in thinking that they had to play cunning ... they would have a lot to talk about that night in a tent.

* * *

The smell of war was getting closer.

Nobody left home, women and children first. Seniors, people with diseases.

Nobody dared to sneak away, and the farther from the field they pushed for battle the more anxiety was palpable in the air, in everyone. Everything was done in silence, and in the evening in their tent the group of friends looked each other in the eyes for a long time without finding anything to say. Fatigue at the end of the day reached extreme levels; Lafayette no longer told legends in his own way to entertain, Lee no longer sang Texan songs, Hercules no longer made jokes, John no longer drew, Iorek no longer opened that book ... only Alex persisted, that flame that burned in his eyes it seemed eternal. it had been rumored for weeks that the British were discharging the battery to check the damage to the artillery, and that at that moment they were very vulnerable ... Alex had not hesitated to miss the opportunity. He hadn't said anything to anyone, he had run to the tent and with a loud thump he had moved her " _Guys_!"

To say that all those present had a heart attack would have been the least; the quiet before the storm had taken so long to arrive, and once with the arrogance of thunder-Alex had made his way everyone had a start. Lafayette spun around, Laurens gave up a cup he was holding, Lee tipped over from the hammock, Mulligan slammed his head against a piece of furniture and Iorek dropped some paperwork. "Obviously it is not customary to knock in America!" Iorek exclaimed, irritated.

"I have the solution!"

"about this crossword puzzle?" said Mulligan, playfully making fun of him. Alexander shook his head vehemently "the British troops!" he said, barely breathing. He pitted one sentence after another without even catching his breath "they stopped to see the damage ... and given that the artillery is damaged we have an advantage!" Iorek looked at him.

"Alex, you can't base an entire plan on a spinning voice." he said. Hamilton replied putting his hands on his hips "so why don't we go check it out?" he asked with a smirk "let's go and come back before they even know!"

Iorek raised an eyebrow in turn, pinching the edge of his nose "first point; you heard what the general said. And second point; if they catch us there, they will skin us alive." Hamilton gasped like a cod, as if he didn't expect such an answer. But his eyebrows immediately frowned "you didn't seem to mind breaking the rules, Byrnison." she said "you wanna go? _Huh?_ come on!"

Iorek stiffened his shoulders; he hated being called by his last name "No, I _won't_ argue with you." he said holding back the exasperation "I am just saying-"

"that you don't have the guts for something like this? Say it openly!" It was Alexander's irritated, sharp response as his index finger repeatedly stuck on Iorek's chest, jabbing tirelessly and insistently. Lee clearly saw his friend's face frown more and more with growing anger. Alex was taken by the fury of the moment and Iorek had realized that. But the question was precisely the fact that Iorek himself was very short-tempered, if his anger was piqued (You don't want to poke the bear, trust me.) Sitting up quickly he got up to better face Alexander, surpassing him by a few generous notches. "I won't let you get killed. Okay?" He said trying not to alter his voice "it's madness. What if I got there and it was all a trap?"

"at least I would have tried!"

"and you would have obtained the respect due to the dead!" Iorek exclaimed, dista clenching. "Why won't you use that goddamn head of yours?" They were practically face to face with each other in a competition of glances that neither of them intended to break. 

It was Herc who intervened "okay, take it easy you two." he said,moving them away from each other to prevent them from slaughtering. "we don't need quarrels." Alex crossed his arms and snorted loudly, Iorek put his hand up in his side staring at him up and down in an austere way. "Oh yeah? Well, i sure wanna quarrel with this **COWARD**!" Yet another jab into his collar bone, Iorek shoved Alex's hand away swiftly with a swat and pointed his index finger onto his hooked nose. "i swear to _God_ Alex, jab me one more time and i'll jab _you_ through the ceiling."

Herc held both of their hands down, shoving them a hard look "Knock It Off!" He uttered sharply "Alex, shut up for a moment. Iorek, Alex might be onto something-" The Scandinavian looked at him shockedly "to make himself get _killed_? Would it be a strategy?"

"Wait a minute before you get ticked off." Hercules said "It could really be useful. He is smaller, he wouldn't raise any suspicion!"

Iorek groaned. "that's _exactly_ why I don't want him to go" he said. Alex's expression changed. "because he's small ... and they could hurt him very easily." Alex also softened at that point, all trace of rage towards the other man disappeared. "Ior," he said, softly, gently. "I can look after myself. None of you have to worry about me..."

But Alex knew that all his companions worried about him, his small physique and his tiny stature compared to all of them. It was normal for him to appear defenseless in the eyes of a Scandinavian warrior "I'll be back before you even know it." 

"You will make me have a heart attack." said Iorek after a long pause,running his temples "in any case, if you say it will work I trust you even if I am doubtful."

Lee chuckled across the room "don't mind it, he's constantly doubtful." he said "like the time you didn't think that falling from a cliff I wouldn't break my tibia and fibula!" Iorek raised an eyebrow and him quizzically."... and I was _right_ , you hurt yourself that time."

Lee threw his arms in the air "well, you can't be right every time!" he exclaimed in a shrill tone "the universe must prove to you that you are not omniscient!" Iorek waved his hand dismissively and shook his head. "if someone dies I don't want to hear any complaints." he said dryly.

Alexander had now made up his mind, and nobody could have changed his mind. Everyone knew this.

And the first conflict that took place in the following days turned out to be the specter of what the actual battle would prove to be ... but the American army had managed to assert dominance over the British, completely disarming them given the absence of artillery from the enemies. It was mostly a flash conflict, there were not many injured in the American army. Only many cannon shots on the territory and soot in the air, and they returned to the tents full of smoke in their hair and exhausted, coughing and with their dirty clothes of soot and mud. Yet the one who by now had all nicknamed 'little lion' had really thought of a stroke of genius that had led the army to victory ... George Washington himself had seemed struck by the ability of thought that Alexander had had. Nobody doubted that the commander really wanted to exchange a word with Alexander. precisely the moment occurred a month later; it was incredible how many things had changed in a month ... to live a normal life, their world had been distorted by one goal: to fight for the country that hosted them even at the cost of dying on the battlefield.

Alexander had gotten fully dressed and headed to the Washington office early; the sun was not entirely high in the sky and the air was still quite humid from the rain that fell continuously. And he walked until he reached the general's door, patting the door three times and patiently waiting for the general's assent to enter. Washington's booming voice came muffled shortly after "Come in." and in front of the desk was the person he had least expected to see in the world; Aaron Burr, whose dark eyes now looked at him with a mixed surprise look and a certain mockery "Sir, did you want to see me?"

an instant smile broke through the general's face, revealing a crack between the upper arch of his teeth "Hamilton, come on in!" she said gesturing inward "Did you and Burr already meet?" Side by side, the two exchanged a look "yes, sir." Burr promptly replied "we continue to meet." and as if Alex hadn't been there, Burr kept talking "As I was saying; I can't wait to see your strategy, sir-"

"Burr."

"Sir?"

"close the door on your way out."

The air froze when The general said that phrase without looking at Burr. Alexander clearly saw him petrify in the face of such rejection, and in a certain sense blush so that he could feel pain and sorrow for him and for the way he had been rejected. Yet he withdrew with dignity, nodded to their commander and turned abruptly on his heels. He didn't even give them a glance as he went out, and Alexander watched him walk away until the door closed and it was just him and that mountain of man bent over his desk "sir, did I do something wrong?" his first instinct, given his personality to be... impulsive, was to ask if he had broken some rule without knowing it. Washington rose to his full height, shaking his head "it is the other way around." she said "do you know why I called you here?"

Alex didn't move, he just shook his head "no, Sir." Washington turned to the window to observe the sky, it had been dark for a month now. As if to announce some dark omen "I called you here because our chances are beyond fear. Your fame precedes you, but forgive me if I ask you this question; " and he turned back to Alex, his face dark and sculpted in dim light "why didn't anyone ever let you join their staff?" 

Alex's dark eyebrows shot down and immediately his chest was inflamed with the familiar anger. "Sir-!" he exclaimed as if he were ready to defend his rights to death. Washington couldn't help smiling, and normally Alex would have found this frustrating ... but not this time "don't get me wrong, you're a young man of great fame ... and they bring me the voice that it was you who stole the cannons when we were still down in the city. "The anger subsided, and Alex found himself listening to trying to understand Washington's reasons as he watched him leaning on his desk "Nathaniel Green and Henry Knox wanted to hire you, they tell me. " Alex crossed his arms over his chest, looking away and shaking his head wildly "to be their secretary? I don't really think about it."

Another smile opened on His Excellency's face as he looked at the young soldier, his face filled with a determination that had been his at his age "So? Why are you angry?" he said, almost teasing him. Alex wrinkled his hooked nose up "I'm not." he said coldly. Washington snorted a laugh, leaning on his chair "it's nothing to be ashamed of; you want to fight, you're hungry for battle." then he looked down "you know, I was just like you when I was younger. Battle dreams and die a martyr..." Hamilton's interest awoke, and his gaze slowly turned back to Washington "...Yes? '

"But let me tell you something. Dying is easy, young man. Living is harder." That sentence struck him like a bolt of lightning, he did not expect this type of sentence and certainly did not expect so much impact on him. "why are you telling me this?"

The posture of the general returned with first, proud and erect with the trunk of an oak "because I am sincere with you." he said and started pacing back and forth from the desk "I'm working with a third of what our Congress promised and as I think everyone realized, We are a barrel of dust that is going to go crazy." The playful air seemed to evaporate from the tiny window on the roof, because now Washington looked at him as if he wanted to peer into his soul "I need someone like you to lighten the load. And for this I ask you, Alexander Hamilton, if you will be my right hand man in this goddamn darts. "

The swirl of conflicting thoughts that came to his head seemed almost overwhelming above all ... but a narrow and coincident line crossed that flood of emotions.

As a child in the Caribbean, he had done nothing but wish for a war that could prove that even the less fortunate had a chance to get up from the dust, to show their value and be remembered. Now here he was, his chance offered on a silver platter held between capable hands who recognized the brilliance of seeing them ... to refuse?

Alexander Hamilton looked the general straight in the eyes, chest out and a spark in the eyes.

"Your Excellency, you can count on me."

* * *

Nobody knew why the extraordinary council had been convened so early in the week that it had barely begun. Alex's circle of friends hadn't seen him since early morning and a fear made its way "I knew it!" John exclaimed...odd,he had been optimistic so far "he got into trouble for those damned guns, that _idiot_!" and he rubbed his hands almost comically as the ranks formed under the strict orders of the supervisors "don't say nonsense." said Lafayette "Alex knew what he was doing."

To speak better, they put all five in the same row. They didn't speak out loud, not because it was something secret. But because they didn't want someone else to stick their noses into what didn't concern them. "They kicked him out, I can feel it." hung up John. Mulligan snorted "Jesus Christ! You're making _me_ anxious!" he scolded him "will you calm down on your own or i calm you down?" Lafayette looked at them both "why don't you both calm down before I bang you head to head?" Lee nonchalantly said "it would be a good show." But Iorek nudged him neatly between the ribs which sent him into a pang of uncontrollable giggles "Lee, get it over with." He scolded him "come on, guys, relax." Lee insisted "Alex is fine, I'm sure."

Iorek muttered something that Lee didn't understand, Laf nodded and Mulligan just didn't answer. John, on the other hand, did not stop fussing until George Washington made his way between the line that separated the soldiers. Beside him, a small figure walked proudly on his heels. The group immediately reached out to find out who it was, and they were thrilled to see their friend's raven hair jumping in the wind.

"is that ...?" John could not finish the sentence, because in a moment the two were already beyond them "... Alex?" they were all five to complete the sentence in seeing Alex and the general climb on the wooden stage. The amazement gave way to pride "yes, it's definitely Alex." Lee observed, looking at how he was able to locate them in the crowd and send them a greeting with his hand. They responded with thumbs up and greeting gestures in turn.

"gentlemen! General George Washington, and his right hand man!"


	7. Chapter 7 : A Winter's ball

_ 1780,New Jersey _

Until the winter of the year 1780 the whole world wondered how an orphaned bastard could have achieved so much fame in such a short time, and they would all have been unaware if what had happened down in the city had not been so sensational as not to to be ignored and to be necessarily idolized as an act of courage (virtue that Aaron Burr mistakenly drew for stupidity.) unlike Alex's friends, who encouraged his impulsive temperament, but who in a certain sense sought to contain in situations little suited to that flame that was Alexander.

Washington's sympathy for that arrogant and obstinate young man was clear, so much so that it was rumored he had hired him on sight ... the only problem was in Alex himself and in his desire to have his own army and lead the battle himself that would bring them to glory. But his excellency wanted to make him sweat for such request ; according to Byrnison he wanted to be sure that Alex did not drive everyone in a massacre, and for that time Hamilton had remained silent in front of what seemed a tone of spite only because he had learned to listen to the judgment of others and not always make controversy ... But for Burr, no matter what, Hamilton constituted a kind of threat to his own sanity and yet he did not understand how he had found himself with a circle of friends so supportive towards him, which he had never had.

Why had Hamilton managed to get more in such a short time? was it about divine will? Maybe, maybe it was just the beginner's luck and soon the world would collapse on him ... it would have been bad to admit that he hoped for it, but he did hoped for it.

* * *

Winter was harsh when the British troops finally gave truce with the lightning wars, precisely on February 23 of that year. There are rumors about the cold and high risk of hypothermia of the soldiers and neither side could afford deaths for this reason but nobody knew for sure. All they knew was that they were not yet in the middle of the war, with shootings, swords and potentially fatal wounds. That was only the beginning of a long process of predominance ... for this reason they did not understand the need to get fully dressed to attend a dance that evening. What would it bring to their nation? "Dancing with swanky young ladies who are afraid of not being able to powder their noses in time for men they will only see this time?" John was clearly in disagreement as he quarreled visibly with the knot of a tie that had been trimmed with strength and letting go of some growl of frustration from time to time. It was Iorek who came to his rescue "because the general ordered so." he replied, arranging the much-hated knot in two turns. Hamilton was busy combing for once that raven hair he found in his head "it could be more fun than you think" he said with a certain hilarity in seeing his friend's despair. Iorek gave Lee a sideways glance "will you be good?" he said while Lee recruits his beloved Cowboy hat "I really have to leave it here?"

" _Mon Ami,_ the general has been clear; no hats or anything like that." Lafayette intervened. "you look great even without in any case."

A wagon would take them to the second residence in Morristown of the one who had given the party; An Ex General named Philip Schuyler had the idea of throwing a dance in honor of all the brave soldiers who went to fight for America, a bit like a lucky charm ... and if on the one hand the young men they were delighted at the idea of new acquaintances, they were terrified because they knew that a dance was part of the process and that they were completely unprepared. So much that once in front of the mansion John practiced some Waltz to practice with Iorek. Iorek played the part of the man while John was the woman.

"a' One three ... One two three" Lee kept the pace, barely holding back the laughter. Alex, Laf and Mulligan, on the other hand, did not hold back even a grain of laughter. They leaned against each other holding their hips prey to an attack of hysterical laughter. It was a disaster, because the combined uncoordination of the two resulted in a scene worthy of a comedy "John, stop stepping on my boot!"

"ouch! hand in face!

"sorry-"

The doors were opened at the exact moment when the two gave up and settled their clothes; clearly they would have to improvise something in order not to make a fool in front of everyone. It was a single door, immaculate white and with no sign of sanding on it. To the touch it seemed smooth as God only knows what. "Please gentlemen, come in." And if from the outside it looked large, inside it was even more majestic. The Victorian mansion had a high ceiling, a large room and a very bright chandelier placed very high. The air was warm and pleasant unlike the arctic cold that brought out. Nobody said a word, only Burr broke the silence when they found themselves in front of the closed door of the hall. "We all know what lies beyond this door ..." Lee cracked his knuckles and smiled "we sure do, Burr." Iorek restrained him from the collar of his jacket "at least wait for the door to open before jumping on a woman." he said flatly "you would be able to jump on a door ..." Burr laughed "oh there won't be a need to jump on doors, Byrnison." And without waiting he fully opened the two doors wide; before them they found what could easily be heaven on earth. A room full of women who made themselves air with fans, laughed and circled showing the colorful skirts with the most elegantly bizarre motifs.

Their hair styled with grace, their hands full of jewels and their laughing lips wide with the flavor of an evening yet to be discovered. Seeing so many women all together when for years he had not wanted to have human contacts other than Lee for ethical choice sent Iorek Byrnison in complete confusion, so much so that he forgot to be holding Lee by the collar and had to tighten his grip when he felt he was looking for him to escape " _don't. bother. anyone_." he said harshly.

Lee rolled his eyes "yes sir, can I go now?" 

In response, he released him and Lee was able to settle down again "dear ladies, hold on tight. Lee Scoresby is coming." and sprang forward with respect to all; even if the air had frozen with a kind of high respect to the arrival of the soldiers and the girls who were looking after other things now gestured towards them with excited giggles in the background.

"And you haven't seen anything yet, gentlemen." as always Burr broke into the group turning to Alex "do you see those young ladies over there?" Three girls stood out among the rest; one wore a dark orange dress, the other a beautiful sky blue robe and the third proudly displayed her canary yellow color "Those are the Schuyler sisters, the envy of all the women you see here." Even from that distance Iorek could see the delicate features of all three sisters, so different yet so equal. "If you could marry one, you would be rich." resumed Burr. Marry a woman just for wealth? it was absolutely ridiculous ... But Alex seemed to play the game.

"is it a question of 'if' or 'which sister'?"


	8. Chapter 8 : Helpless

Elizabeth Schuyler was not a spotlight type, nor did she try to grab a spot in the sun; with her delicate beauty and her maternal sweetness she was simply happy to be devoted to family, sisters and parents. And in recent times Lyra had begun to feel an affection for her that only a sister can feel and that evening Betsey had delighted in making a braid to Lyra's wild hair, sitting on her knees on the wooden floor of the upstairs of their house. of Morristown, so the town was called not too far from their residence in Albany. Lyra looked at the room as she felt Eliza's skillful and thin fingers make her way through her blonde curls "you have such beautiful hair ..." she said from time to time with a caress on her hair "I would like to have hair like yours .. "

"they are a mane! they are intractable" Eliza frowned, tying the end of the braid with a bow "nonsense, you just have to know how to tame them ... that's it, done!"

and then Eliza dropped on her legs a shocking pink dress with a light neckline "it's ... it's beautiful." and it was. It was the most beautiful dress Lyra had ever seen in her entire life, so much that she doubted it would fit her well. He saw Sister Schuyler in the middle smiling sweetly "It's yours."

Lyra's pale blue eyes widened "Eliza, I-"

"And then there is another question that we all wanted to ask you ..." And this time Eliza's smile was gone and it had turned into a grimace of concern "here ... we know that you don't exactly have a family over there. " Where did he want to go?

"... we wanted to adopt you." said Peggy in one breath, receiving a grim look from the older sisters, who clearly wanted it to be a surprise. Lyra felt her heart leap into her chest and without knowing it she put her hands to her mouth with a start "... seriously?"

Angelica hurried to speak "you don't have to tell us right away! Dad had been thinking about it for a while and he already has the adoption papers ready at his desk ... you can think about it and let us know, you have all the time of the-" but a noise of heels interrupted Angelica's words, because Lyra got up and slung herself to embrace Angelica "yes! yes! a thousand times yes!"

So Lyra Schuyler was it,hm?

* * *

The night was warm despite the fact that it was a winter night, and when the four Schuyler sisters came down the stairs to welcome the guests, the party had already started; from the distance someone could be heard playing a sweet melody on a generations old harpsichord. The four immediately scattered in search of something interesting to do, Eliza and Angelica on their own and Lyra and Peggy arm in arm around the ballroom "look how many males ... heaven exists!" Lyra chuckled "keep it in your dress for tonight, okay?" she said "let's go get something to drink, I'm melting!"

Eliza, on the other hand, was engaged in a conversation with a childhood friend, Anne Willcox when something caught her attention. A boy, to tell the truth. From an external eye he had nothing special; he was slightly taller than her, ebony hair and dark skin that spoke with someone next to him. He looked at it for a couple of seconds, just to better understand its essence, to frame it without being discovered. Elizabeth Schuyler narrowed her eyes as she leaned past Anne to take a look at that young man who was so handsome that he had caught his attention "um, Betsey?"

"Sssh!"

The boy turned his head, and then when their eyes met Eliza had a very strange feeling. It was as if only the two of them were left in that room, Anne seemed to disappear, the music was no longer heard. there was only him, with an expression that had to reflect his to perfection. Eliza felt like a jolt inside, and had no doubt about what to do. Part of her ordered her to go to him and get to know him well, the shy part told her to find help immediately; that in the Schuyler house was a synonym of Angelica "Anne, forgive me" she said dropping champagne on a table "I have to go away for a while"

Unconsciously overwhelmed by love at first sight, Anne barely had time to tell her not to worry because Eliza was already splashed away in the crowd in.

Desperate search for Angelica, skirt raised to run better and smooth black hair waving behind the shoulders in the run. Knowing where to find Angelica was simple, in the place closest to the stairs of the house. He made sure it was really her before he slings on, but the older sister jumped "Betsey! what-" she said in a shrill voice as Eliza grabbed her arm, unable to form a sentence of complete meaning. "Angelica, look over there." the crowd had thinned slightly and could clearly see the heartbreaker on duty speak amicably with some of his companions (each more beautiful than the other, damn) "that ... that's mine, Angie."on the face of the sister compared a pleased look "ohh, in love with what I see." she said in a singsong "why don't you go talk to him?" at those words Eliza became redder than the dress that Anne wore and hid her face in the robust arm of her sister with utter shame "are you crazy ?! I could never go talk to ourselves, I wouldn't have the courage!"

"then _I'll_ go."

that would have been even worse, Eliza quickly noted "I've decided, I'll talk to him." and before she could stop her, Angelica had started out with long, relaxed steps, leaving an Eliza half dead with shame behind.

* * *

"What do you say, was it worth it?"

Although Iorek did not want to admit it in front of Lee or in the vicinity of Raknison, he had to admit that the party was not as bad as he had imagined (mainly because for now no lady had claimed to be dragged on the track). And the whole thing wasn't as chaotic as he thought it would be, of course; the drunkard on duty always showed off by following some young lady and receiving a slap with a fan that made him beat a retreat. "It's not that bad." So he found. Lee slapped him affectionately on the arm. "Let's just hope Herc and Laf won't be affected tomorrow morning." The Texan looked at him, arm in arm with his friend "hm? Why?" with a movement of his head Iorek pointed to the two, intent on a wild Irish dance while John tried to pretend not to know them. Lee let out a chuckle by putting a hand over his mouth so as not to show it "at the last minute they will take a brainwash from Washington." Lee shook his head taking a sip of the wiskey "if he didn't want to see his drunken soldiers he shouldn't have consented to a party." he said casually, Iorek pursed his lips in a thin line "... touchè." he said at the exact moment when they saw a young woman going towards them without interrupting eye contact and at the moment when Lafayette and Herc returned barely supported by John. "girl approaching!" Lafayette exclaimed mumbling "turtle mode!" And automatically they all stepped around Alex as a protective tortoise, dragging Iorek into the process

He sighed "stop being morons." he said, the girl was practically in front of them "good evening gentlemen." She said in a cold detached voice, and revered taking the edges of the flesh-colored dress mixed with a sunset orange. Iorek, nudged Alex. The Norwegian made a short reverence in turn "good evening, miss." he replied with the same distance in his tone. "What about this young lady doing here?" Lafayette began to speak but Iorek stopped him from using an offensive tonl with a lady by putting a hand on his mouth "forgive my colleague's abrupt ways, miss ...?" he knew who he was, but didn't say "Angelica Schuyler. Mister?"

"Iorek Byrnison." he replied "looking for something particular, Miss Schuyler?" 

Without waiting for an answer Angelica ventured around the tortoise formed until she found herself face to face with Alexander "him." she said "my sister would like to meet mister ..."

"Hamilton. Alexander Hamilton."

"well, come with me." she said and without waiting for Alex's answer she took him by the arm and dragged him away under the astonished looks of his friends. "Well, apparently Alex will be returning with someone tonight." Lee said, looking around "Ior, I want to find a chick too"

"Language, Lee."

The Texan let his arms go to his sides with a thump "oh, like you never said a bad word!"

"I do, but rarely and in Icelandic." Lee thought for a moment "... you speak Norwegian." He looked away, a dark eyebrow raised "there are several things you don't know then," he said.

* * *

One week had already go by.

It was late at night in the Schuyler house when Lyra was awakened by the light of a candle in the room that she and Eliza had been sharing for a week before; she hadn't managed to fall asleep out of curiosity "Betsey? who do you write to?"

The sister did not even turn around, but replied in the usual sweet and understanding tone "To Alexander."

Lyra got up, pushing aside the covers and reaching the detour where Eliza was sitting. He tried to peek, but immediately Betsey pulled back "Hey!" he exclaimed laughing "you don't peek!" But Lyra insisted leaning more "oh, come on! Just a look!" both were laughing, Eliza kept the sheet away from Lyra and the younger girl tried to reach it and see what was written on it. Angelica sighed putting the book she was reading on the bed "can you slaughter yourself in a low voice?" she said, then with a smirk she turned to Eliza "Hey Betsy, one question ... how about forming a Harem?"

Eliza looked at her older sister raising an eyebrow "mhph"

"Hey,if you really loved me you would share him!"

* * *

Two weeks later ahead.

The atmosphere in the Schuyler house was more tense than ever, because on that specific day Alexander had presented himself with the intent to ask Philip Schuyler for his blessing about the relationship between Alex and Eliza. As soon as he saw him, Philip had ordered his daughters to wait in another room while he was talking to the young man, who seemed to have shined up for the very important occasion. The blessing of the father of the bride was fundamental for the success of a relationship / marriage. If Philip was softened by Alex's nervousness, he didn't show it. He kept a perfect stone look until he got up and headed straight for Alexander. Eliza desperately hid her face in her hands "ohhh, we're done! It's the end!" And it was Lyra's turn to caress her back to comfort her "don't say that, it's not the end of anything." thank goodness Lyra turned out to be right, because the (adoptive) father of the four sisters shook Alexander's hand firmly "you have my blessing. Be loyal, son." was all he said nodding, a smile opened on his face. None of the sisters could say anything, because Eliza immediately ran to Alexander and jumped at him in a rush of pure joy and happiness. that happiness proved to be very contagious for everyone, and before Lyra knew it she burst into a bone-breaking embrace with Alexander. He would never have expected such strength from such a small girl; Alexander seemed to have taken Lyra very much in sympathy, it was clear from how he spoke to her, he told her about his childhood and he caressed her blonde head with a sweet touch. Many times he lifted her into a bear hug, and Eliza knew for certain that they would have an exemplary sister / brother-in-law relationship "oh, I'm so happy to have you in the family!" Lyra exclaimed, then hugging Eliza tightly.

The general festive atmosphere was not obscured in the least by a shadow in the eyes of her older sister.

* * *

Once he communicated the fact that they were getting married to all the relatives of the schuylers, Alexander could not wait to communicate it to what was now a family for him: his group. The soldiers had settled in Albany for a couple of weeks before entering the heart of the war, and specifically had groups of houses in the same neighborhood. Obviously the six had asked to be put in the same house for that period of time, and when Alex entered he immediately took a breath "guess what?"

His friends turned immediately; Hercules and Iorek were playing chess, Lee was reading while Lafayette was intent on admiring a picture that had nothing interesting in appearance, John was trying to peek at what Lee was reading. "what?" Lee asked, it was evident that he didn't expect all this great thing "Guys, I'm getting married!" and from complete nonchalance, Alex saw the complete amazement on the face of his friends followed by a smile "brother, are you kidding?!" Herc exclaimed, suddenly getting up with a toothy smile. Alex shook his head "Eliza and I! We're getting married in three days! " he could barely stand still with happiness, he felt he could only leap towards the stars with a kiss from Eliza. With a triumphant cry Lee stepped over the sofa in the small living room to pat his friend on the back "Alex, this is absolutely ... magnificent!" he exclaimed with his thick Texan accent continuing with friendly pats "our little lion is getting married!" Iorek also stood up to give him his compliments, and he did it with a hug "congratulations, Alexander." he simply said, smiling like never before "It is truly splendid, you will be a perfect couple." John and Laf's most energetic compliments were not long in coming. With a shout of victory mixed with laughter they launched themselves on the group, throwing them all playfully on the ground in a wild group embrace. "WOAH!" was all that the men exclaimed when they felt themselves tumble to the ground against the wooden floor. A reprimand from Iorek would have expected, and instead even he started laughing so much that his hips started to hurt. truly a unique moment.

* * *

The big day was a huge party, from helping Alex get involved, elegant for his bride and with other friendly teases including "our tomcat is getting married!". The ceremony was perhaps one of the most beautiful that Lee had ever seen, Eliza and Alex's speeches were absolutely tearful and full of the love they felt for each other. And the party after the wedding was gorgeous, elegant and refined but never too boring. A perfect budget. Although Lee knew that Iorek didn't share the idea about marriage, he was proud of how he had managed to hold back his being so frank towards marriage and life-long union in general " _love is not for me_." he had said several times " _it is beautiful, of course. But it hurts too much to be able to endure more strokes ... and after them everything becomes suffering._ " 

Although Lee was not too keen on attaching himself to a person, hearing his best friend say this about something he had never experienced was absolutely destabilizing, and he understood perfectly what Iorek thought when he saw him leaning against a wall and carelessly looking at his nails. Enough, when it's too much it's too much. He would not have accepted the fact that his best friend surrendered in this way. He walked towards him and grabbed him with iron force by the arm. "you, _apathetic amoeba,_ now come with me." he told him in a tone that did not admit replies, and before Iorek could protest or even punch him on the head dragged him to the table where Alex and Eliza were talking. ... with a perfect military step he went straight to the bride, intent on conversing with her husband. "Lee,what the actual hell are you-"

"Mr. and Mrs. Hamilton!" he exclaimed jovially before Iorek could finish talking, interrupting everything. Fortunately, both Eliza and Alex had learned to accept this temperament and to take it somewhat to heart. With an exaggerated bow Lee prostrated himself before the newlyweds "many wishes for your union first of all!" Iorek nodded to both Alex and Eliza, who in turn knew how he was made. The bride replied with an affectionate nod, "How are you, Mr. Byrnison?" She asked gently.

"Please, _Iorek_ is fine." he answered cordially "and I'm ... fine, thank you" he was actually _furious_. Furious with Lee, the Texan perceived this.

Hamilton made a gesture with his hand that signaled for Lee to get up "you son of a good woman!" he exclaimed, and the two exchanged a manly hug before looking at each other, Lee then hugged Eliza "now I will have to officially call you Elizabeth Hamilton!" and this sparked a laugh from Eliza, who gave him an affectionate slap on the arm.

"Come now, Lee. Betsey will do just fine, there is no need to go into these formalities. For both of you." _sweet Eliza ... always so kind to everyone. Lee felt his heart melt with tenderness_. That woman was a real angel.

"Alright then, Betsey," he said. "Have you and Alex already discussed the color of the curtains?" Alex playfully rolled his eyes, hands in pockets "we are still evaluating. We wanted to honor your hat" Lee flew a hand to his chest with fake emotion. "Oh, Alexander! Such tenderness!" he said wiping a fake tear in dramatic ways. Iorek snorted distinctly in front of Lee's antics, but he had to admit that he was somewhat amused by them ....although right now finding them irritating would have been the most evaluable option. "Betsey?" Lee asked "since this big guy is likely to be alone for life-"

"Hey!"

"Shut up. Isn't it that you would have a match to do?" oh, now it was clear. Lee Scoresby had a very _clear_ death wish. And the Texan even now clearly perceived the look of death that oozed from the dark eyes of his friend's gaze. " _no one_ will remain single and unhappy before me!" Eliza exclaimed "dear ones, I'll be right back!" and so she lifted her skirt and went into the crowd ... and the moment Elizabeth Schuyler Hamilton disappeared from sight Iorek pinched the bridge of his Greek nose "I'll _kill you_ , Lee. I swear to God I'll kill you." but promptly Lee put his hands forward defensively "before you get angry-"

"I _am_ already."

"okay, okay ... at least give this a chance without being dramatic." Iorek stopped massaging the bridge of his nose and looked at it so that Lee liked it very little. Right before they flashed in his direction, mouth twitching into a tight-lipped snarl "Can you not mess around for _once_?"

"what do you know, maybe you will like this girl!" Alexander intervened in defense of Lee.

"right, thank you very much!"

"Oh, alright. I'll kill you both." muttered the other. The set of his jaw rigidly set to 'maddened mode' and there was no word that would bring it back relaxed. When Eliza returned, a young woman of their age was dragged along. Alex immediately recognized that girl as Catherine Irwin, a dear childhood friend of the Schuylers; a pretty girl, but with a character far from simple. She was very un-feminine for being a woman of those times, but perhaps it was a quality that Iorek could find admirable ... it was all to be seen.

When they came across, the embarrassment was palpable. "Um" Eliza broke the silence "Catherine, I introduce you to Mr. Iorek Byrnison, a close friend of my husband." The young woman looked at him with her green eyes and made a slight reverence, which the young Norwegian returned. To say that he had been impressed would have been a cliché, but perhaps it had been so.

"It is a pleasure to meet you, Miss Irwin." he said, with a kiss. She shook her head "Catherine, please. I hate my last name." 

"we are not so different then." he replied "only Iorek will be fine."

The young woman put her gloved hands in front of her, they were looking at each other.

At least until Eliza intervened "oh for God's sake! Go! A walk, a chat! Get to _know_ one another!"

Oh, do not argue with Eliza.


	9. Chapter 9 : the story of tonight (reprise)

To say that the gang had, after Angelica's speech, hesitated for a second to drag the groom out into the open air to get him some air from the party bedlam after the wedding (and also to take a breath themselves, considering that were not exactly sober) would be a lie, because as soon as Eliza got distracted for a moment the friends of the groom took him by weight and dragged him into the garden of the residence where they had obviously got married without giving up for a moment the glasses of champagne, bringing them with them as faithful dogs.

Laurens was the first to speak ... or rather, mumbling sentences addressed to Alexander "Gentlemen! Today we celebrate our dear Hamilton who finally tied the knot!"

Lee waved himself with his hat which he never parted and let out a laugh lifting his glass full of whiskey (such a rough drink for such an elegant glass ...) and in a hoarse voice he exclaimed "a toast to our no more poor thing, may this marriage benefit you ... and if it doesn't, you can always join me in texas!"

Iorek quickly hit him behind the head in warning with a slight movement of his hand, to which Lee responded with a chuckle trying to avoid his friend's hand. "what?!"

"stop bothering him."

Lee snorted loudly ready to argue, but any protest was nipped in the bud when Lafayette plunged back into the conversation "no more chatter! Another round, gentlemen! You there?" and raised the hand where he held the champagne glass in his hand, spilling just a few drops on the grass but enough for Iorek to put his friend's hand down again as a good parent of the group he was (or at least trying to be, despite unable to handle alcohol. One drop too many and he would collapse like a stone) "don't overdo the alcohol, Laf. We have to be snappy in the morning or he'll wait for us to slap on the wrist from Washington. "The French man clicked his tongue" oh, Byrnison, you underestimated me- IOREK, I MEAN IOREK. "

and even when he was tipsy he remembered that little clause in Iorek's surname. Touching.

"Don't get hot, you are allowed to call me either way." Lee's hands casually wrapped around his back in a friendly way "It's the inglorious bastards like Raknison who give him hives, and we don't fall into that category!"

"Shall we avoid talking about that imbecile, please?"

message received.

Lee shook his head giggling "okay, okay."

"is the party here?"

a calm, quiet, aphonic voice joined the conversation without warning and those who were now the soldiers of Washington in all respects turned to face the sight of Burr: he was standing a few meters from them, arms gathered behind the back and a polite smile on his lips. "Good evening, Alexander. Good evening to you all."

Alex's eyes sparkled, freeing himself for a second from the boys' grip and heading towards Burr "Aaron Burr, sir! I didn't think you could come!" he said in a jovial tone ... a tone in stark contrast to the suspicious (or maybe just drunk) expressions of Laf and Hercules, who hugged each other and pointed to Burr in an unattractive way "the _spoilspoooort_." Laf muttered this as he clung to Iorek's uniform jacket, who in response gave him a couple of pats on the back "I think it's time to go to sleep for you." Laf booped Iorek's nose "ohoh, if you take me to bed what will happen to your sweetheart at the party?"

And that was the first time Lee saw Iorek turn red as a pepper and in addition be taken by surprise, he had totally let his guard down. With one quick movement he had landed an indignant blow behind Laf's head, but he was so drunk that he laughed. "We are most definitely _not_ 'sweetheart'!" he exclaimed.

Lee barely hid a chuckle "come on, you and Catherine get along!"

Iorek brought a fist to his mouth, clearing his throat and putting a hand in his pocket. The other passed absently through her messy blond hair "Miss Irw -… um… Catherine is a noblewoman of admirable intellect."

"you are such a shy man!" Laurens exclaimed, approaching Burr in the meantime "but our dear Aaron is no better. Right Burr?"

ohoh. Now it was the other who turned red. "I should go."

But Alexander was faster "Iorek-"

"I'll handle that." and without saying anything else he grabbed Laurens by the collar as if he were a kitten and pulled him away "To sleep. Now." he said resolutely "Lee. You too!"

"what do I have to do with it?"

But Iorek was dragging him away before he could even finish protesting and with a "Good evening, Burr." disappeared from sight.

Hamilton and Burr were alone.

Instinctively, Alexander reached out to place it on Burr's shoulder "it's okay, Iorek will take care of it."

Burr lowered his gaze to his glass, the reflection of his gaze returned him when he admired the clarity of the champagne "Byrnison knows his stuff, i doubt not."

"why didn't you take this girl with you tonight?"

A slight smile turned one side of his mouth upward as he shook his head, casting a fleeting, politely detached look at Alexander, whose eyes instead sparkled with curiosity "You are kind, but I'm afraid it's illegitimate."

"why should it be illegitimate?" asked the other sharply.

"she is married."

"And...?"

"To a British officer."

Having an affair other than a marriage was considered normal at the time ... but an affair with the wife of a man who was part of the enemy faction?

A very unfortunate business ... 

Theodosia Bartow Prevost. That was the name of the one who had stolen Burr's cold heart ... and considering how his eyes sparkled as he spoke of the woman, Alexander was sure it was the exact same burning love he felt for Betsey. Yet the first one he had conversed with after landing in New York stood up, straightened up well, smoothed the wrinkles of the uniform everyone had worn to the wedding as a mark of honor, and put his hands behind his back as Washington used to do. and remarked "congratulations again, Alexander." he said with a cold smile

"I'll see you on the other side of the war."

War.

The atmosphere charged with tension, news of more and more frequent attacks ... no one fallen in battle or injured for the moment.

Key word, for the moment.

"I'll never understand you." he murmured, rising from the bench where they had been sitting "if you love this woman, go get her!"

Burr was standing still, her back to him and looking forward motionless. His answer came later. Much later ... almost an eternity later.

"I'll see you on the other side of the war." he repeated coldly, yet in the form of a warm warning somehow.

A warm notice to which Alexander replied with a nod.

"I'll see you on the other side of the war."


	10. Chapter 10 : Stay Alive

_June 1778_

You know the wonderful atmosphere of calm, intrinsic tranquility of love that was breathed at the wedding of Alex and Eliza? the happiness that lightened in every corner of the residence where the wedding had taken place? smiling faces, bright eyes and all-round joy for that new love?

Cut-off from a climate of serenity towards an unusual cloudy sky for a June day that is still relatively hot and not yet muggy like an August day ... but the tension did its own thing to make the air less breathable, a muddy camp and a heavy, tense atmosphere over the entire US Army base camp. A few weeks earlier, in the joy of the moment, the revolution had seemed only a distant mirage that could never have come ...

And instead now they had the British on their heels, in a synonym of 'full revolution' minus the carnage that awaited them on the battlefield ... Washington had calculated everything.

The first fight was coming, the enemy were a few days away from them.

War was coming, and there was no time to waste. Especially when the fate of a nation rests on the shoulders of a group of people ready to fight against enemy oppression ... and all of them were willing to die more than defend the country, even if for some of them it was not homeland. Alexander had taken his role as Washington's right-hand man very seriously, so seriously that he often left a candle lit to write correspondence even at night - not that it bothered his tent mates, as none of them had been able to sleep for several weeks. . Often at night, Lee would find himself polishing his rifle with clinical attention, Mulligan folded his clothes over and over, Lafayette would act out scenes from books in French and Iorek would go out into the field to improve his attack ... but when they looked into each other's eyes, nobody said anything.

There was no need. They were all exhausted.

Exhausted to the inside of the soul.

Washington? The general was tense and despondent, answered monosyllables very often and buried himself in the work together with Alexander. He had taken this war very personally, and whenever the arrival of enemies was mentioned he became fierce.

The groups split in no time as the situation worsened ...

But what do I say, the situation had directly gone to hell overnight.

The cavalry would not arrive.

The news was greeted with anger and protest from the exhausted soldiers, but no one could actually complain that much or go against direct orders from General Washington.

There remained only one way to somehow get out of it alive ...

To _provoke._

And they could only hope to stay alive until the end of that horror show, toast to some salvation with a shot of Whiskey in the evening. Herc returned to New York in his apprenticeship ... and let's just say he was the only one who went away that much. Lafayette found himself asking France for help, praying that they would have the sense to send them a ship.

Alex and John remained in the field writing essays against slavery ... all day, every day.

And every day of them was a challenge to steadfast nerves, camaraderie and courage. It wasn't always gratifying to be bent over all day long and not seeing results at the end of the day ... but if even the smallest of actions could help win this war for a better America, then they were willing to do anything. Lee and other soldiers had been tasked with monitoring the position of the enemy troops, which were getting closer every day, thus serving as a sentry at the highest point of the camp. The lookout tower ... it was a bit like being in the airship. During the battle, that position would allow him to shoot better.

Iorek was appointed Second Lieutenant to a lookout troop, so he could get closer to the enemy on horseback and was in greater danger. They could have easily shot him on sight, or else track their position. But Iorek certainly did not charge with head firsttowards the enemy troops, Lieutenant Byrnison advanced by side streets without attracting attention. Almost like a spy. 

But if there were great personalities in the army, others lacked every kind of charisma possible and imaginable. An example? Charles Lee.

Cowardice in person.

The meanest person they had ever met ... and Washington had named him second in command.

Therefore General.

 _General_ Lee.

That must have been a joke in bad taste. That man could not have recognized a red coat an inch from his nose ... Was Washington really trying to mess up a mission for such a dumbass? An idiot who couldn't even handle a gun? They say they don't judge a book by its cover, but looking at Charles Lee it's obvious to be able to understand how misinformed and inexperienced the book in question is.

The final confirmation?

The first conflict with the British.

 _The Battle of Monmouth,_ June 28, New Jersey. Not a particularly bloody conflict, but certainly with its fair share of violence. The cavalry had not shown up, Iorek's troop had to attack from horseback forming an arranged infantry. The lookouts led by Scoresby fired relentlessly, taking cover behind the metal bumpers to escape the bullets, as if those steel plates were a trench. It had been chaos, a chaos that began with a certain advantage but ended with a massacre of the American army.

 _106 dead, 160 injured and more_.

95 men missing.

A _first conflict._

The first defeat, the first war wounds for Alex and Lee: The first getting a bullet to lash his arm, the second with a shot in the leg. He hadn't taken a vital point, thank goodness, so he wouldn't end up in a wheelchair. The only blood Lafayette was found with when they returned to the camp was the blood of a red coat he had fought... numerous, indeed. Our dear French fighter was unharmed and proud with his curly hair. The others had been less fortunate ... including Charles Lee, considering Iorek was a stone's throw away from taking him out with a punch in the face. Iorek had gotten himself a slight concussion near his ribs by making a false movement and thus hitting the horse's neck ... a really stupid way to get hurt. _Seriously, Iorek?_ A long day in the infirmary had awaited all the injured, serious and otherwise. And although some survived ... others died posthumously from their wounds. Others lasted two days, another three ... and then they died.

Their group had been among the luckiest: a leg bandage for Lee, a bandage on Alex's arm, a "don't strain" for Iorek and ... a shower for Lafayette. Well? what's up? the blood wasn't his! but soon a climate of tension spread throughout the military camp, from top to bottom.

* * *

"The option of strangling Lee becomes more and more tempting." The indignant Texan flew a free hand to his chest, turning an offended look at Alexander "EXCUSE ME?."

"not you, turnip head! Charles Lee!"

Moment of realization ...

"oooh-"

Lafayette bored through a book nearby, not really reading what was written "what did he do this time?" was simply existing enough as a motivation? _No?_

Well, then I'll show you it all through two simple re-enactments of the previous weeks: _failure_ of the Battle of Monthmouth, followed by a riot about wanting to kick General Lee where the sun doesn't shine for causing the deaths of so many men in one fell swoop. , and then a cornered Lee who spoke ill of Washington by claiming that he did not know how to lead an army and that he should never have been assigned to lead them.

The audacity of this son of a bitch was an absurdly irritating thing. When Alexander had tried to ask Washington how to deal with the other's pertinent insubordination, the general had simply reminded him that they had a war to fight and what the idiot was babbling about was bound to wait until further notice.

"someone has to put it in its place." Herc commented absently, thoughtfully and directly, a bit whoever wanted to hear. Leaning back in a chair, Alex rubbed his temples with a sigh "I can't disobey direct orders."

"I'll take care of Lee."

Laurens had remained in sacred silence until that moment, but his greenish eyes immediately lit up as his friends turned their gaze to him.

"Unless some of you have some pep talk, I don't want to hear arguments."

 _One_ quiet day.

Was it asking too much?


	11. Chapter 11 : Ten Duel Commandments

John slumped into his chair with an exhausted, impatient, annoyed grunt by clicking his tongue "we've been repeating them for hours, cut it out!" a hand cupped his cheek in a quick slap, sending him into focus "Hey! Concentrate! "And when all of your friends are trying hard to help you get through a duel (albeit with a slightly psychopathic look on the verge), it's highly recommended to listen to them and keep quiet. 

Oddly, it was Lafayette, the most relaxed of all, who coached him during this review of the ten rules to follow in a duel. A way to describe his teaching method? Something along the lines of ... an iron fist. Incredible, right?

Although Marie-Joseph Paul Yves Roch Gilbert du Motier de La Fayette, Marquis de Lafayette could appear to be a balanced and relatively calm person, he knew very well how to unleash his most violent and tough disposition ... and was terrifying when marching back and forth with 'intent to put everyone in line with a single glance. When he got into it, he was really scary. "rule number one!"

"... if the opponent apologizes there is no need to act further." John muttered, straightening slightly as Laf marched in front of him without even looking him in the eye.

"number two."

"if they don't apologize, take a friend with you as a second."

"number three."

"Let your seconds meet face to face to negotiate a peace or a place and time." It was a technique widely used especially by recruits in order to avoid unnecessary bloodshed: disputes died and no one fired.

"number four!"

"If you can't achieve peace, arm yourself with pistols and get a doctor on the spot." The doctor played a fundamental role; he was paid in advance and in order to avoid problems he was made to turn around so as to have deniability. "number five!"

"duel before the sun is in the sky, choose a high and dry place to die."

Lafayette nodded sternly "number six."

"leave a note for relatives, pray that hell or heaven will let you in." John had already left the note to Alexander, and knew his friend would keep it.

"seven and eight."

"send the seconds to check the situation."

"number nine."

"count to ten as you walk, turn around and shoot unless the opponent points the gun straight up." And curtain, gentlemen: the commandments of a duel, the beauty of ten in all their entirety. Lafayette leaned forward, peering at Laurens with sharp, narrow eyes.

"Laf." it was Alexander who intervened, a hand on the shoulder of his friend to pull him away from Laurens "He knows them inside out, he's ready."

Laurens _felt_ ready.

* * *

As a rule, no one else could attend the challenge. In the event of the other's death they would all be witnesses and putables of insubordination. Everyone had been careful not to witness what would later be referred to as the "Laurens-Lee duel", and although the dispute had come to settling scores with guns Charles Lee continued to assert that Washington was unable to drive. an army when it had been his responsibility. Washington had trusted him, and Lee had been unable to bring his task to an end.

And despite everything he was still self-absorbed, arrogant. In the eyes of an experienced gunslinger like Laurens or Scoresby, Lee was just a young boy who had been given a gun by accident and who had no idea how to pull a trigger. On the one hand, he felt sorry for him and for the frightened look with which he examined the weapon in his hands and how his brave facade was about to shatter. On the other hand, you cannot speak badly of your superior and think you can get away with it. Not at that time, not during a war. Alexander knew this could be regarded as in-fighting. But although Washington was decidedly little interested in what Lee thought, Alexander had taken to heart and offended the rotten words addressed to his beloved commander. Laurens patted him lightly on the shoulder as he and Burr approached each other to set the record straight, to see if any of the challengers wanted to apologize. Nothing took away the smug smile that Alex gave to a decidedly elegant, but certainly dubious Burr: he could read people, and Burr's nervousness did not go unnoticed. "Alexander." she said, straightening her blue jacket and flashing a tight, short smile at each other. Alex replied with a shrug "Aaron Burr, sir."

"Can we agree that duels are stupid and immature?"

Alex put his hands in his pockets "sure, but your man has to apologize." he said without sparing himself, aquiline profile turned away. Burr's brows shot up in less than a second "with his life?" he over-emphasized the word life "we both know it's absurd."

_...absurd?_

Do we want to talk about the absurd? The _absurd_ here was the fact that this man was sheltering a primal failure behind his own commander, placing the blame on a man who was bending over backwards to win this war and make sure everyone returned to their loved ones safe and sound. Let him return to his Betsey safe and sound. Lafayette had a wife in France, and he was stuck here. Iorek and Catherine ... all of them wanted to come back safe.

And because of that moron everyone had risked to die.

Alexander felt fury flare up in his chest again, and out of nowhere he became livid with anger as he stood on the tip of his boots to get to Burr and outrage like God knows, with a finger firmly on his nose and a murderous look. "Hey, you do you know how many people died because Lee had no experience and was one of the most catastrophic generals in the history of catastrophes? " He spat out that sentence without mercy, if Lee was hurt by such harsh criticism he couldn't care less. In stark contrast, Burr gave him a cold look. "Let's do it, then." and without saying anything else he turned his heel, walking back to Charles.

Laurens had the gun already held, squeezing it so tight that his knuckles were turning white.

There was no need to speak, he already knew what to do. Both, inexperienced and experienced, knew it.

Back to back, ten steps to the rhythm of counting.

Laurens turned first with a nimble sprint, curly hair fluttered over the nape of his neck and green eyes reduced to two menacing slits as the trajectory of the bullet hit home after a deafening roar.

" _Fire_."


	12. Chapter 12 : Meet me inside

"LEE, DO YOU YIELD?"

Alexander's voice was covered by the sound of one body falling heavily on another, mixed with the sound of a light rain that had begun to hit the grass now stained by the blood that had sprung from the wound of the bullet. John lowered the gun, his eyes flashing and lightning past the shadows of his face, he didn't even react when Alex put a hand on his shoulder and one to put the weapon away : That shot was not aimed at killing, Alexander knew. John Laurens' marskman skills were flawless, and if a shot was intended to be a warning there was no way it could kill.

The bullet had pierced Lee's side, enough to tumble him back with an amount of blood spilling from the wound and the edge of his mouth, and down from his military jacket onto the grass. It hadn't affected any vital organs, John had calculated everything precisely. But an alarmed Burr had caught the general in the air before he could hit the ground, placing him between his knees and the damp ground examining the wound with eyes as big as two plates that looked at Alexander. "you shot him in the side, YES HE YIELDS!" he screamed, his voice shrill as his hands tried to block the blood gushing from the gunshot wound, as a result he only got blood on his hands in an attempt to stop a bleeding that would automatically stop itself. "we have to clean the field!" And in the meantime he had loaded Lee on himself, an arm around him and a hand on the uninjured side of the general, pale as a rag and struggling to stand up straight. He shivered like a leaf, like anyone after being shot anyway. I'd dare anyone not to go into shock after a bullet goes through your side ... but General Lee seemed ready to pass out, to faint in Burr's arms.

But John's hard expression, in his triumph over that empty head, did not move his charismatic dark brows by half a point. He sheathed his gun, a bold smile hidden behind a veil of anger curled his lips as Alex watched the scene, softly whispering that they had won. Lee lay slumped on Burr's shoulder, trying to get fresh air into his lungs while the other tried to find the nearest place to stop and medicate him. That was until some hurried footsteps made a blatant way into the scene, and a booming voice made all kinds of bravado freeze. John's hazel eyes widened and Alex drew his head back, biting his lower lip as George Washington exclaimed "In the name of Almighty God, what the hell is going on here ?!"

And that tone was furious, alarmed, but absolutely utterly furious, blinded with anger as he marched over to them immediately. "Burr, call a doctor for the general! Now!"

"Yes, sir."

"Lee," Washington quickly took off his hat and pressed it to his chest "thank you for your service, may you heal soon." and it was the last time Alexander had anything to do with Charles Lee.

Their superior turned to them, but he didn't even look at them because he pulled straight to his tent. It was only on the edge of it that he exclaimed a very harsh "HAMILTON!" which made the soldier gasp for a moment.

"sir?"

"meet me inside."

That tone was dangerous, cold, distant and given with a glare from the side, shadowed by the hat he proudly wore.

Alexander felt uncontrollable shivers running down his back, as if someone had just ripped out his soul, had its nails screeched against a blackboard and then - still shaking and unstable - had put it back in badly. Slamming it against his ribcage, right against his heart. Short, frustrated breaths rang in his throat as he absorbed John's "good luck" and walked up the small hollow to George Washington's tent. The general was in the shadows, his soldier illuminated by the little storm light that raged behind him. Two completely different sides, not at all complementary: the dark rage dictated by the conscience, and the furious rage dictated by instinct.

Alexander stood motionless, hands folded respectfully behind his back and chin respectfully high. But his expression screamed everything except the anticipation of a quiet conversation, the position of his jaw in fact indicated that Hamilton would certainly not have fallen without first asserting himself well. "Son-"

Alexander, impatiently, replied quickly and coldly with a: "Don't call me son." not even deigning a glance. The General turned around, turning violently on his heel and taking off his hat to put it on the strategy table. His gaze was frowned in the most condescending of ways, as if lowering his tone could make that hard head think. "This war is hard enough without internal fighting." he explained himself, but the young man didn't spare himself "It's Lee's fault, not mine."

"You haven't solved anything! You have only aggravated our alliances with the South." And the older one began to move back and forth, not taking his eyes off him not even for half an instant. Alexander did not react, he did not move one iota, only his ends and yet his eyebrows gave a hint of sarcastic life from time to time with snapping upward movements. "You're absolutely right, John should have shot him in the mouth. That would have silenced him." Was his comment.

"Son."

Here, anger was beginning to make its way into her rib cage. The familiar warmth and hotbed of an episode of anger would not be long in coming at this rate, and the power of the thunder that rang in the distance would have been nothing. "I'm not your son."

But a finger stuck in his shoulder brought Alexander back abruptly to the angry face of his superior "Watch your tone, I'm not a damsel seeking protection! I'm a _grown_ man!"

Clenching his fists, Alexander rushed past him and their shoulders collided with each other in the rush. The young man's face twisted into a grimace of anger as he turned, a furious finger pointing out of the tent "Charles Lee, Thomas Conway!" he exclaimed "these men take your name and throw it in the _mud_!" The word _mud_ was said with clenched teeth, in a guttural sound that if it had been screamed would have left him with a deadly sore throat. Alexander felt his knuckles tremble from how much he was holding them tightly into place, but it was Washington who showed indifference now. "my name has been through a lot, I can bear-"

Oh, did he think Alexander Hamilton was done with his lecture? Hell, if he was wrong. He didn't even bother to let him finish speaking because he immediately railed again, eyes wide and hair messy. "Well, I don't have your name, your title or your land. Nor a command."

"Alexander." Washington's tone was like a tone of warning, of subtle, almost fatherly warning. Alex proceeded to ignore it in the least. "A troop!" insisted Alex "a battalion, something I can help you win with!"

Washington ran a hand over his forehead "No." he said, wiping the sweat from his temples with his sleeve and pacing back and forth.

"Sir! I'm here to fight! I'm here to help!" Alexander exclaimed, going straight to him and blocking his passage, looking him tight in the eye with a big gaze, hair hanging over it. 

"Or you could die!" and Washington screamed. He yelled at him in all his frustration, but Alexander didn't flinch. Indeed, he advanced more "I'm more than willing to die!" Washington's eyes were as big as two plates while his sturdy hands shook Alexander from his shoulders, now trying with a desperation that did not fit him well to make his soldier think, not to get killed just for his own pride, to ponder his choice."your _wife_ needs you alive, son, _I_ need you alive-!" he shouted in an unnaturally shrill tone.

But it was at that moment that something snapped in Alexander, that bit of anger that he had promised himself not to pour furiously on anyone flooded his chest. It almost felt like his lungs were on fire, he was struggling to breathe. He only managed, with a jolt of energy dictated by this smoky and violent emotion, to put his hands on Washington's forearms and with all the strength he had he sent him away, angrily pushing him away from him with gritted teeth and tears about to run tirelessly " _CALL ME SON ONE MORE TIME!_ " he yelled, he _railed._

Against his general.

Against _the_ general.

Alexander must have gone mad, anyone would have thought that until he saw the tears pour down like two cascades. He felt his chest shake with violent sobbing tremors, head down and hair falling over her eyes flushed with the frustration of tears.

And the severe frustration of silence eased into the surrounding air.

Washington slowly backed away from him relentlessly, with slow, calculated movements and a cold, distant gaze. He had put off the hat of compliance, and firmly put on that of authority. "Go home, Alexander." he murmured, the words spelled out clearly as he held his face in profile to Alexander but did not look at him. Not even out of the corner of my eye. "it's an order from your commander."

"Sir-"

"Go _home_."

Without other words Alexander came out of the tent, his heart still trembling in his chest and his soul still shaken.


	13. Chapter 13 : Yorktown

**_1781, Yorktown_**

**_My beloved, Catherine._ **

**_The troops advance incessantly towards our camps, unaware that we have abandoned our positions for a week and are preparing for the final conflict hoping that the last thing my eyes will be able to see is not my blood spilled on the ground for this homeland which is not even my own, but in many years - God willing - I will be able to die with the last sight of your wonderful face as the last sight before my departure. The British do not give up, but we too are determined to hold on despite the fact that many men have already died, despite the fact that many lives have already been lost._ **

**_The air in these weeks is tense, and my thoughts go to you alone in these days of war and coldness in this page of history. All the letters you sent me in these dark times, my dear Catherine, I keep them jealously, I keep them close to my heart with the hope of being able to return safely to your arms once this terrible war is over. When I return I will hold you close to me, and I promise you that I will never leave you again._ **

**_I'll come back for you, I promise you on my honor._ **

**_Greet everyone dearly, and do not fear for me as we will soon be together again._ **

**_Forever yours, Iorek._ **

And Catherine Irwinn softly closed the letter after she had spent nearly an hour reading and rereading it, then placing it on her legs and seeing Iorek's neat, precise yet somewhat rough handwriting disappear beyond the thick veil of writing paper. Her hands gently caressed the rough paper, and with a slow movement she brought it to her chest, holding it tightly to her heart as if she wanted to press it into his soul to have a piece of the one who had written it with him. Why did he have to go to war?

But he was right. War was near, and he understood it best of all. From the moment she met him, from the moment Eliza dragged her from her wine glass straight to the young man, she knew through that thin veil of indifference that the man was not the usual local squire who demanded her hand in marriage without bothering to know her.

He had gently taken his time, with the same gentleness in which his hands had softly taken Catherine's small ones only after he had her consent, and Catherine had found it incredible how much a touch that could wield a sword as if it were a stick could be so delicate. And stubborn, proud Catherine had never felt so helpless, so wanted, so loved as she felt now, whenever his name appeared on a letter. Catherine's mother, in the weeks before the soldiers left, had been watching them - she had watched how that handsome young man kept close to her, how she kept close to him. That same evening she had expressed her opinion to her daughter about her, telling her how she and her husband had met twenty-three years before her. Elizabeth Werrington Irwinn had met John Irwinn at a dance, and between the two he had been what a fairy tale would describe as love at first sight.

She had never believed in this love at first sight. Eliza had never believed it, but then Alexander entered her life. And now they were going to have a family of their own. She herself, the very stubborn Catherine Irwinn, had never believed that one could fall in love at first sight ... but the affinity that those two strong personalities had immediately found was clear, and the affection and mutual respect had evolved into feelings more towards each other.

She had fallen in love.

She had fallen in love with a man who was out there and in danger of dying, who was going to fight by throwing himself headlong into the clutches of the enemy. The young woman brought the letter to her mouth, laying a sweet kiss on it, eyes closed and mind turned to the one she loved with every fiber of her being "Come back alive for me." she murmured as she watched the rain hit the living room window of the Irwinn house "stay alive." And miles away it was her beloved, sitting leaning against a fallen trunk, who emitted a dreamy smile while observing the sky and thinking of Catherine.

Alexander, next to him, cleaned his rifle and smiled from time to time observing him. "Earth to Iorek. I repeat, Earth to Iorek." he said, snapping his fingers in front of his nose to get his attention "Are you dazed or what?" And at that sudden sound, Iorek blinked in confusion before his gaze turned back to Alexander and his smug smile back to him. "No, I was just looking at the sky." He replied, settling himself better on the solid ground beneath him, crossing his arms across his chest, 

Alexander hummed "And strangely the sky is the same color as the eyes of a certain lady who has captured your heart." Iorek gave him a friendly elbow "Catherine's eyes are green, not blue."

Alexander chuckled softly, without taking his eyes off his weapon "oh yeah?" he asked nonchalantly before Iorek's hand ruffled his hair "now you're being silly." He said. Alex moved his hand "Oh come on, you are made for each other."

Iorek shrugged, but Alex clearly saw that hint of blush creep into his cheeks.

His natural frown returned to darken his face as a messy lock of very blond hair fell across his forehead. His ponytail was no longer tidy as before, but curled and decidedly very non-linear with tufts poking out from all sides. They had scratches on their faces, patches that had been randomly smashed on small bruises and bruises on the knuckles, face, knees, neck, chest. Alexander himself, like everyone else, looked terrifyingly tired. His eyes were clouded, his face hollow and his clothes covered in blood, branches and mud. But a new ardor would not have died out so easily. Alexander stopped adjusting his rifle to observe Iorek's face now in profile, an expression of sadness appeared on Hamilton's face as he put the rifle back on his legs. "when are you leaving?" 

"Before sunset. I wanted to come and say goodbye first."

"yes, but this is not goodbye." 

"We are not sure of seeing each other again."

Washington had left Iorek last in distributing that group so skilled with weapons to all winds, so far from each other and with a small battalion of their own to lead... The war strategy? precise as a Swiss watch: Laurens and Scoresby had been shipped to South Carolina almost immediately, and separating for the first time since leaving college from Lee was as hard for Iorek and Lee as it was for Laurens and Hamilton to separate without certainty to be able to see each other again.

But the melancholy could wait for a more appropriate moment, a moment when there was no war in progress: Lafayette had been the second to leave for the Chesapeake Bay with his reinforcements, and even if the British troops had passed through the first army, they would then have to contend with Lafayette and his battle ferocity.

The plan would only work thanks to Mulligan, who had improvised as a spy among the enemies.

Iorek, promoted to general, had the role of giving Alexander's army time to strike. Therefore he had to keep them at bay until further notice. There were no less dangerous roles, each of them risked not coming back alive. 

Dying in battle was an honor, but returning home safely sounded better. "in case either of us doesn't make it." began Alexander, now turning to Iorek. "thank you for everything."

Iorek shook his head, a half smile gently tugging at his features. He reached out a bandaged hand and patted him on the shoulder. "Don't be sentimental. Think about coming back in one piece, for Eliza." and having said this he got up, stretched out his hand towards the reins of his horse and jumped skilfully into the saddle. "See you on the other side, whether it's in this life or the next." and for a brief moment the sun shone on his shoulders, tinging his eyes with a golden fire as he maneuvered the reins and his heightened profile turned to exclaim an order, in a commanding voice. "all on the march!" he said in a high-sounding tone, skillfully turning his horse and giving Alexander one last look over his shoulder "may luck be with you, my friend."

"And with you." Alexander answered, now straight to watch his friend walk away "Good luck, Iorek."

A heel strike on the flanks of his steed and a command, and within five minutes Iorek Byrnison and his troop were out of Alexander's sight over the slanting sunset of the hill that covered the peninsula valley. 

A long breath, and Alexander himself exclaimed an order among his own troops. "Look at me, everyone! It's your commander speaking to you!" and without thinking, he strode across the clearing towards them until he was close to his troop. "what we will do is move undercover, we will have to move as one entity! From now on, we are all one heart and one soul united by the same goal, to fight for this land with all our strength! " His voice was high, booming, not thunderous like Washington's but with some authority in it. He walked briskly, hand behind his back and strides as he paced back and forth among the men under his command "we'll have a chance to live another day cooperating. The code word is Rochambeau!"

They had their orders, orders that would end the war with their victory.

* * *

Here they were.

Late at night and in the vigor of the moments just before the final battle, troops in position and palpable tension in the air until it was a scream from the opponents to pierce the silence of the night. And from there, the battle for supremacy was spared in no way. Men fell to the ground, others advanced until they pierced the other, the sounds of cannons echoed in the air, shots crossed the thin space between life and death. And it was in that thin space when he was about to pull the trigger that a shot aimed straight at him, and Iorek did not dodge in time: The bullet crossed the bridge of his nose to his eye, hitting him in full despite being closed just before the 'impact. The blood splashed into the air, falling back to him shortly after and immediately starting to gush out of the new wound. For a moment his vision had blurred, he had felt his breath fail. But it was just an initial shock moment when he struggled to pull the trigger, hands stained with his own blood. Because the anger had come, and it had come more powerfully after nearly a week of relentless conflict.

A week of conflict, battles, dead, wounded. Without stopping, without a moment's respite. Iorek could take no more, no one could take no more.

For this reason both forces fought even if wounded, tired, bloodstained and even some dying.

Shoot, reload, shoot, take cover. Shoot, reload, shoot, shelter.

Shoot.

Reload.

_Shoot._

... and then, exactly as suddenly as it all began, the silence. And the weary had collapsed to their knees, the dying had died on the ground collapsing on the hard bloodied ground, the wounded had taken a moment to catch their breath. The generals had not let their guard down: Scoresby and Laurens in South Carolina had remained two pillars for their troops all along, Alex had led his men with impeccable craftsmanship and an enviable steady wrist, Mulligan had shown absolutely courage and loyalty. a few, Iorek had not given up even for a moment and Lafayette had fought with all his strength.

They had remained strong.

And they stood strong when a white flag was flown from a parapet, it waved in the wind with flawless grace stirred by small gusts.

_Peace._

They were giving up.

It was over. It was _all_ over.

The long days of planning attacks, of keeping an eye on the enemy, the long sleepless nights, the dead eyes of their dead ... their tired faces.

They could have gone home.

From the distance everyone could see each other... Alexander gave Lafayette a look full of tears of joy, a disheveled, tired but radiant Laf instead gave him a smile that shone more than any light. Hercules and Iorek just looked at each other, their faces finally relaxed from any kind of frown. And Washington.

While George Washington, their leader, their brave leader and the most honest and loyal man they had ever known negotiated the terms of surrender, he looked ten years younger. He and the leader of the opposing faction shook hands in a sign of peace and mutual respect, and finally the US military had escorted the men out of Yorktown in a single line. As they passed, the people who were at the windows looked out, went out into the street ... and then from the absolute silence, a cry of joy came from the population. Men, women, children, the elderly ran to hug each other, to dance, sing, laugh and cry all together holding hands, kissing the hands of the soldiers passing by. A little girl rushed to hug Herc's legs.

They had won.

Beside him, Alexander heard Iorek's stifled sob: a long scar slipped off his face in a deep, violent way with other streams of blood coming out overlapping the dried one. He saw the other's tears overlap the bright red of the blood ... and for a moment it was as if he were **crying** blood. Alexander himself had to lean on Laf because he was limping too much: one bullet had nicked his skull, another pierced his cheek. But they were alive ... they were alive.

He could go back to his Betsey, his beloved Betsey ... the only reason for his life, the love of his existence. His beautiful Eliza and their little family to come.

Alexander felt faint, he felt himself crying with all his heart but he felt himself laughing, clinging to others, embracing Washington ... and everyone was crying.

"we won!" Alexander exclaimed, wiping a tear "I can go home! We can all go home!" And on the day the world turned upside down, the aching but alive heroes returned home. 

* * *

Eliza needed to rest, so she wasn't the one who came to get Alex to take him home.

Of Lee and John, however, not a trace ... "where will they have ended up?" Alexander asked. "They are two skins, those two, I'm sure they'll be back safe and sound." Alexander's mother-in-law came with a carriage, and she had been waiting for him for a long time ... but that would be the last time the part of that little group was together. And they realized it immediately, since the war was over ... they understood that one day they would have to part ways since they had all entered that bar together and since the first hints of revolution vibrated in the air.

And now here they are, free citizens yet with much more weariness and maturity on them, with much more wisdom on their shoulders.

"Well ..." Herc began, unsure "I'd say that's all."

Yes. That was all.

It was the end of everything, the end of a chapter of history. The end in every sense ... yet at the same time a new beginning. Laf sniffed without being seen "Let's not lose sight of each other, guys. Please." he said in a shaky voice. "I'll miss you all."

Herc wrapped his arm around Iorek's back, who replied with a pat on the shoulder. "you are incredible. All of you." he said softly looking at them with the eye that was not covered by a band tied behind his head, his good eye was glassy with tears that did not come down, with backward weariness. "wherever life takes us, let's not forget each other. "

Alexander nodded, joining in that impromptu embrace "and when Laurens and Scoresby are here we will hug them tightly, because they have been so brave." One last hug. One last _big, long_ hug ... and that team broke up. They would no longer share tents together, no longer spend evenings entertaining each other ... it would have been strange not to have each other in their lives anymore.

But Iorek knew when he saw a little sumptuous dress in the crowd that with the end of that, a new chapter was about to begin. Catherine was twisting her fingers delicately, biting her lower lip and looking at her surroundings through the families that gathered. Husbands and fathers, wives and children who ran to meet them. Blindfolded or not blindfolded, she recognized him and with a cry as she meant his name, she ran into him, completely unaware that she was wearing her high heels. _She_ didn't care, _he_ didn't care. Catherine and Iorek threw themselves into each other's arms: she threw herself on him, he let go of everything and caught her in an embrace, squeezing her waist tightly with one arm and with the other hand he caressed her brown head softly, burying his face in the hollow of her neck and squeezing her tight, so hard that he trembled. She was shaking, he was shaking. But when they broke apart, without saying anything else she grabbed his uniform collar and tugged towards her, gluing her lips to Iorek's in a tender kiss to which he responded with just as much tenderness, melting against her.

That new beginning would have been the best of all.


End file.
